Attack of the Thunder Rangers
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: This is a what if fanfic. What if there were three thunder rangers instead of two? How would the battle between the Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers turn out? Hunter Bradley/OC
1. Introduction

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm is one of my favorite power rangers series so I thought I'd write a fanfic for it. I do not own power rangers ninja storm. The only character I own is the OC which is Kristina Brooks. Anyways, here's the first chapter. :)**

It was a warm sunny day at the Thunder Academy and three students were walking on the shore of a lake. One of the students was about 19 years old. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing the traditional Thunder Academy uniform but his had crimson streaks running through it. His name was Hunter Bradley. The second student was his girlfriend. She was 19 as well. She had long blonde hair that flowed to the center of her back and light brown eyes. She was also wearing a Thunder Academy uniform but hers had gold streaks running through it. Her name was Kristina Brooks or Kris as she liked to be called. And the third student was about 17 years old. He had dark brown hair that was somewhat spiky near the top and brown eyes. He was wearing a Thunder Academy uniform as well but his had navy streaks running through it. His name was Blake Bradley and he was Hunter's younger brother and he was Kristina's best friend. And even thought that Kristina and Blake weren't related, Blake still referred to her as his sister because they were so close.

The three of them had been together since they were kids. Blake and Hunter lived down the street from Kristina and they would hang out almost everyday. Then one day Blake and Hunter's parents were destroyed and Sensei Omino of the Thunder Academy decided to take them in and teach them the ways of the ninja. Blake and Hunter didn't want to go because that would mean leaving their best friend. Sensei Omino talked with Kristina's parents and asked if she could go to the Academy with them and they agreed.

As the three friends grew older they became closer. They had developed their own little family. When they weren't training they were riding on their dirt bikes. They loved racing their bikes almost as much as they loved ninja training. When they became teenagers, Hunter asked Kristina if she would be his girlfriend and she had said yes. And that's where the story begins.

"So how long are you going to be gone," Hunter asked Kristina as they continued to walk on the shore of the lake.

"About a week," Kristina told him. "My cousin Dustin is dying to show me the track at Storm Chargers. Why don't you guys come along?"

"That's okay," Hunter said.

"Yeah we haven't seen Dustin since we were kids," Blake told her.

"Not to mention we wouldn't have a clue as to what to say," Hunter added.

"You guys would have plenty to talk about," Kristina told her friends. "He's into motocross just like we are."

"You go and see your cousin," Blake said. "Don't worry we'll be fine here."

Just then the ground started to shake violently and they lost their balance and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"What's going on," Kristina asked in a frightened voice.

"It must be an earthquake," Hunter said.

Everyone got to their feet and tried their best to keep their balance. Blake turned towards the school and saw a large vortex appear above it and it got bigger and bigger every moment.

"Uh guys," Blake said as he stared at the school with a mixture of shock and fear on his face. "I don't think it's an earthquake. Look."

Hunter and Kristina turned towards the school and they saw the large vortex.

"The school's being attacked," Hunter said. "Come on!"

Blake and Kristina nodded and they followed Hunter towards the Thunder Academy. Once they made it to the school their eyes grew wide at the sight before them. Numerous space aliens were seen everywhere and they were attacking the students. And the students that weren't fighting the space aliens were being captured in orbs and being shot up into space.

"We've got to make sure Sensei Omino's alright," Hunter told them.

"Right," Blake and Kristina said.

They started to fight their way towards the school knocking out as many space aliens as they could. Just then one of the larger space aliens shot a laser beam in their direction and Hunter pushed Blake and Kristina out of the way.

"Watch it," Hunter yelled as he pushed them to the ground.

Blake and Kristina hit the ground and they rolled out of the way from the oncoming blast. They looked up and saw Hunter take the blast. It knocked him off his feet and sent him sailing backwards.

"Hunter," Blake and Kristina yelled as they got to their feet and rushed over to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright bro," Blake asked as they helped him to his feet.

"Yeah," Hunter said as he grabbed his side. "Yeah I'll be fine. Come on."

Blake and Kristina glanced at each other before following Hunter. It wasn't long before they found Sensei Omino and when they spotted him they saw that he was fighting a few minions called Kelzaks. They also saw that he was trying to protect a small wooden box that he held in one arm. Blake, Hunter, and Kristina immediately rushed to their Sensei's aid.

"Sensei," the three said with concern in their voices.

Hunter kicked a Kelzak hard in the gut and it sailed backwards into a small army of Kelzaks making them fall to the ground. Kristina did a spin kick and took out four Kelzaks. Blake kicked his foot underneath three Kelzaks and they fell to the ground with a thud. Once they got rid of the Kelzaks that were attacking their Sensei, he turned to them and spoke.

"Thank you for your assistance," Sensei Omino said. "Here I want you three to take these."

Sensei Omino opened the small wooden box and inside were three thunder morphers.

"What are they Sensei," Hunter asked as he stared at the morphers.

"They are thunder morphers," Sensei Omino told them. "Take them."

Blake, Hunter, and Kristina glanced at each other before they took a morpher. Once they did, they strapped them to their left wrists.

"How do we use them," Kristina asked.

Before Sensei Omino could answer her, he was captured inside a large orb. As he shot up into space he managed to get one sentence out.

"You will know what to do," Sensei Omino yelled before he disappeared.

"What do we do now," Blake asked. "There's no way we can defeat all of these guys. There's too many."

"We've got to try," Hunter said.

But just as he said this, Hunter was captured in an orb like Sensei Omino was and he was shot into space as well.

"HUNTER," Blake yelled. "NO!"

"Blake look out," Kristina told her friend.

She pushed Blake to the ground as another energy blast came their way. She then rolled out of the way from the oncoming blast just in time before it hit her. After making sure it was safe to get up, she ran over to Blake and helped him to his feet.

"You okay," Kristina asked her friend.

"Yeah, thanks," Blake said.

"No problem," Kristina said.

"This is brutal. We can't keep this up much longer," Blake told her.

"We can't just leave," Kristina said. "We've got to stay and help them."

Just then they were captured in orbs and shot into space along with everyone else.

**That was my take on how the Thunder Academy was attacked. We didn't get to see much about how it was attacked just what Blake had told the Wind Rangers. I also changed it up a little and added a third Thunder Ranger. Since there is a blue and a navy ranger and a red and a crimson ranger, I figured put a gold ranger in there since there's a yellow. I hoped you liked the first chapter. I'll try and have the second one up soon. :) **


	2. Three Mysterious Rangers

**Thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your favorites and story alerts. Here's chapter two. :)**

Kelly watched Dustin ride on the track. She looked down at the stop watch in her hand with a smile on her face and she looked back up at Dustin as she sees him jump a hill.

"Yeah Dustin," Kelly said in an excited voice.

Just then, three people ride their dirt bikes over to the edge of a hill and they look down at the track. One of them is in crimson motocross gear, the other is in navy motocross gear, and the third is in gold motocross gear. The guy in crimson gear turns to the other two and speaks.

"You ready," he asked.

"Oh yeah," the girl in gold gear said in an excited voice.

"Lets do it," the guy in navy said with determination in his voice.

The three waited for the right moment as they watched the other riders race. Then they put their kickstands up and they started up their engines. Within seconds, the three sped off towards the track.

As Dustin jumped over a second hill, the three came onto the track and jumped the hill after him. They sped passed Kelly and she stared at the three unknown riders with confusion on her face. Dustin glanced behind him and noticed the three as they turned a corner bringing up a lot of dirt as they did. The one in crimson gear soon sped ahead of Dustin as they gathered speed. Then he was followed by the one in navy and gold as they jumped a hill with Dustin. Once they landed back on the track, they sped off after the one in crimson and they got on either side of him leaving Dustin far behind. The three zoomed through the finish line in a three way tie and Dustin followed through seconds later.

Dustin drove his dirt bike over to a van that Kelly was standing in front of and he put the kickstand down and shut his bike off. He then took off his helmet and wiped some sweat off his face as he breathed heavily from the race. He then glanced over at the three unknown riders as they drove off of the track and onto the lawn.

"Have you ever seen those guys before," Dustin asked as he turned to Kelly.

"They ride like factory pros," Kelly told him as she glanced at the three riders. "I would have remembered."

"Man I'm just glad they don't race 125s," Dustin told her as he took the water bottle that Kelly had offered him.

The one in navy gear took off his helmet after the three came to a stop. He had short black hair that was spiky near the top and dark brown eyes. The one in crimson took his helmet off revealing dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. And finally, the one in gold took her helmet off revealing long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and light brown eyes.

"Hey there," Dustin said in a friendly voice as he walked over to the three who were getting off of their bikes. He then noticed the girl in gold motocross gear and a smile appeared on his face.

"Kris," Dustin said in an excited voice as he ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey it's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you to Dustin," Kristina said as she returned the hug.

"You were supposed to come like two days ago," Dustin said as they parted. "What happened?"

"Oh uh, something came up," Kristina said.

"Who are these guys," Dustin asked not recognizing Blake and Hunter since it has been forever since he last saw them.

"This is my best friend Blake," Kristina said as she pointed to the one in navy. "And this is my boyfriend Hunter," Kristina told him as she pointed to the one in crimson. "Come on dude you should remember them."

"Oh wow," Dustin said as he looked from Blake to Hunter in amazement. "I haven't seen you guys in like forever. How's it going?"

"The track's a little soggy," Hunter told him in a not too friendly voice not really answering his question.

"Well, that didn't seem to slow you guys down any," Dustin said with a smile on his face. "So uh, you and Kris are dating now huh," Dustin asked as he turned to Hunter.

"Yeah," Hunter told Dustin.

"How long," Dustin asked as he turned back to his cousin.

"Almost two years," Kristina told him.

"Wow," Dustin said with a shocked expression on his face. "Congrats. So uh where's the home track guys? I haven't seen you out here before," Dustin asked Blake and Hunter.

"Uh we come down from," Blake started to say but Hunter cut him off.

"You wouldn't have heard of it," Hunter said in a kind of rude voice.

"Easy bro," Blake said as he glanced at his brother.

"And he wonders why we don't have any friends," Kristina said with a smile on her face as she glanced at Hunter as well.

Hunter turned to Blake and Kristina and rolled his eyes.

"Hey listen man you were pretty fast out there before," Blake said quickly.

"Yeah right man," Dustin said not really believing what Blake was saying. "I must be giving up a couple of seconds of laps to you guys."

"You get to much air on your jumps," Hunter told him. "It slows you down."

"He's right," Blake added.

"Dark and brooding but right," Kristina told her cousin.

"Listen, what are you doing now," Blake asked Dustin. "You want to follow us?"

"Um," Dustin said as he tried to think of an excuse. "Actually, can I take a rain check. I've got to be somewhere."

"Yeah know worries. Next time," Hunter said as he walked away from Dustin grabbing Kristina's hand as he did so.

"We'll catch up with you later Dustin," Kristina said before allowing Hunter to drag her away.

"Yeah definitely. See ya later guys," Dustin said as he took off."

"Later," Blake said as he watched Dustin leave before turning around and following Hunter and Kristina.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the woods, Dustin was walking around looking for his friends.

"Hey Tori," Dustin called. "Shane! Hey come on you guys! Man don't tell me I missed training again," Dustin said in a worried voice as he continued to look around for his friends. "Why do I do this to myself," Dustin asked as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Come on you guys!"

Just then Dustin heard a noise from behind him and he spun around to see what it was. A look of panic appeared on his face when numerous Kelzaks appeared around him in a circle making it impossible for him to escape. Dustin got into a fighting stance and stared around at the Kelzaks waiting for them to make a move.

A few of the Kelzaks went to attack him and he dodged a punch to the face and started throwing punches and kicks at the approaching Kelzaks trying to knock out as many as he could. He kicked a Kelzak hard in the gut making it sail backwards into a tree. He then tried to attack more of the Kelzaks but ended up trying to defend himself by blocking numerous punches and kicks from them. Finally, the Kelzaks managed to grab a hold of him and they threw him to the ground. Before Dustin could get to his feet, the Kelzaks ran over to him and surrounded him in a circle again. They then pointed their weapons at him and he held his hands up looking up at the Kelzaks with a terrified look on his face. Just as the Kelzaks raised their weapons to strike, the sound of bike engines could be heard. Dustin and the Kelzaks turned their heads towards the area where the noise was coming from and they saw Shane and Tori in their ranger forms riding their new Tsunami Cycles.

Shane and Tori sped towards the Kelzaks and they shot lasers at them. When the laser blasts collided with the Kelzaks sparks shot out of them and they fell to the ground. Dustin watched in amazement as he got to his feet.

"Yeah awesome," Shane said in an excited voice as the Kelzaks chased after him and Tori.

"Whoa," Dustin said with wide eyes as he watched his friends attack the Kelzaks.

"Coming through," Shane yelled as he charged through a small army of Kelzaks and blasted them with lasers as he passed.

"Dude," Dustin said in amazement as he watched them destroy the Kelzaks.

Tori popped a wheelie as she charge through another army of Kelzaks blasting them as she passed as well. Dustin laughed in excitement as he continued to watch the fight.

"Hey Dustin," Cam said as he walked up to him.

"Hey man," Dustin said as he glanced at Cam and then back to the fight.

"You know, I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready," Cam said in a somewhat annoyed voice. "But of course no one ever listens to the guy with glasses."

"So dude, these are the Tsunami Cycles," Dustin asked Cam.

But before Cam could answer, the two had to duck as Tori jumped over them on her Tsunami Cycle and spoke in an excited voice.

"These are great! Yeah," Tori said as she landed her bike and blasted more of the Kelzaks.

"Whoa," Dustin said with a laugh as they watched. "Man I thought these things were months off of being ready."

"So did I," Cam said as he watched Shane and Tori continue to blast the Kelzaks.

"So what, do you got something for me," Dustin asked Cam as he turned to him.

"No, should I," Cam asked Dustin as he turned to him.

"Oh come on," Dustin said. "Quit joking around man."

"No seriously, I don't know what you're talking about," Cam told him.

"So what, you're saying...you're saying that the motocross guy is the only one who doesn't get a Tsunami Cycle," Dustin asked Cam.

"Alright, alright," Cam said as he took out a remote controller with a joystick on it. "Fine."

"Alright," Dustin said with a laugh.

Cam hit a button on the remote controller and started to steer with the joystick. Dustin watched in amazement as a large truck started driving towards them.

"Whoa," Dustin said as he continued to watch Cam drive the large truck.

"Meet your new mobile command center," Cam told him.

The truck came to a stop and Cam hit a button on the remote controller. The back of the truck opened up and a yellow Tsunami Cycle drove down the ramp.

"Check this out," Cam said with a smile on his face.

"Oh dude," Dustin said in an excited voice.

"Well put Dustin," Cam told him.

"So what, anything I should know," Dustin asked Cam.

"Yeah, just make sure," Cam started to say but didn't get a chance to finish because Dustin ran off towards his Tsunami Cycle laughing in excitement. "Why bother?"

Dustin tossed his backpack to the ground and did a flip in the air morphing into his yellow ranger form. He landed on his Tsunami Cycle and he started up his bike.

"Oh yeah," Dustin said in an excited voice as he sped off towards the Kelzaks. "Yeah baby! That's what I'm talking about! Guys wait up," Dustin yelled as he sped up to catch up with his friends.

"Dustin you made it," Shane said as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

"These rock," Dustin said as he glanced at Shane.

"Look," Tori told them as she spotted more Kelzaks up ahead. "The freaks are back!"

"Not gonna be a problem," Shane said as he pulled back on the handlebars of his bike and popped a wheelie. As the front of his bike went up Shane blasted the Kelzaks with lasers as he charged through them. When the lasers collided with the Kelzaks they flew backwards and they hit the ground with a thud.

Dustin sped through another army of Kelzaks and shot yellow lasers at them as he passed. "Whoa! Love the lasers!"

"Yeah," Tori said in an excited voice as she sped passed the same army of Kelzaks and took out the ones that Dustin missed with her blue lasers.

"Whoa break," Shane yelled as he almost crashed into another army of them. He brought his bike to a stop making his tires screech. He then kicked the Kelzak that was in front of him sending it sailing backwards. "Bye bye," Shane said as he waved. "Good bike," Shane said patting the bikes' handlebars.

"Stomped on a dime," Dustin said as he ran over a Kelzak blocking his path. "Or a Kelzak!"

He then brought his bike to a stop and started taking out Kelzaks by kicking at them to get them out of his path. When he saw that the path was clear he sped off again.

"Now this is what I call trail riding," Dustin said as he pulled back on the handlebars jumping into the air. A Kelzak jumped into the air to try and knock him off of his bike but Dustin was too quick. "No one messes with my bike," Dustin said as he kicked the Kelzak hard in the gut sending him crashing into more Kelzaks. "250s here I come," Dustin said as he landed back onto the ground.

The three wind rangers then brought their bikes to a stop in front of a larger army of Kelzaks and Tori turned to her friends and spoke.

"Wow this is fun," Tori said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm just warming up," Shane said with the same excitement in his voice.

"Too bad there had to be Kelzaks," Dustin said.

"Not for long," Shane said.

"Lets go," Tori told them.

"Right on," Dustin said as they sped off towards the Kelzaks.

The Kelzaks charged at them but they didn't stand a chance as the rangers soared through the air and blasted them with their lasers. There was a large explosion as the laser blasts collided with the Kelzaks.

Once the Kelzaks were defeated, the rangers drove their bikes back over to their mobile command center and they spoke in excited voices as they got off of their bikes.

"Awesome," Dustin yelled.

"Right on," Shane added.

"Awesome," Tori said.

"Ninja form," the three rangers said together.

Their ranger costume disappeared and they were back in their Wind Academy uniforms.

"Yeah," Shane said with excitement in his voice as he gave Tori a high five and Dustin a high five.

"Hey guys," Cam said as he walked over to them.

"Yo man," Dustin said.

"Sup," Shane said as he patted his friend on the back.

"Hey," Tori said.

"Hey uh, these bikes work pretty good," Shane told Cam.

"You know Shane you were lucky," Cam said as he examined the bikes. "They still need some fine tuning. Dustin," Cam said as he threw his backpack to him.

"Thanks man," Dustin said as he took the backpack.

"Hey since you're the bike expert," Cam said as he and Dustin walked away from the others. "Why don't you take a look at these specs and give me an altitude chart for auto jetting," Cam said as he handed Dustin a CD.

"Cool," Dustin said as he went to take the CD from Cam but he pulled it away.

"And uh don't try and play video games with it or something like you would do," Cam said finally giving him the CD.

"Okay dude you know I'm not a complete dufus," Dustin told Cam as he put the CD into his backpack.

"Well, here's your chance to prove it," Cam said as he walked away from him.

"Hey Dustin," Shane said as he walked over to his friend. "Hey where were you today?"

"Oh uh, at the track man," Dustin explained. "My cousin came to Blue Bay Harbor and so did her boyfriend and best friend. They're like crazy, crazy fast on the track dude. I haven't seen my cousin in forever. I'm hooking up with her and her friends later."

"Yeah look whatever," Shane told him. "Just remember what's important here."

Dustin nodded and he walked away from his friend. Shane turned around and walked back to Tori and the Tsunami Cycles. As he walked away, three people stepped from behind a tree. They were rangers as well. One was wearing a crimson ranger costume, the other a navy ranger costume, and the third a gold ranger costume. The crimson ranger folded his arms and spoke in a deep voice that was somewhat mechanical.

"I've seen enough," the crimson ranger said. "Lets go."

With that said, the three rangers ninja streaked away in blurs of crimson, navy, and gold.


	3. Lothor's Plan

**Thank you for the reviews guys. Here's Chapter three! :)**

Meanwhile, on Lothor's ship, Lothor was arguing with the other space ninjas.

"Let me guess, you're mission to capture the Tsunami Cycles has failed," Lothor asked in an angry voice.

"It wasn't my fault," General Zurgane explained. "The Kelzaks, they failed."

"Zurgane, you're starting to sound like a bad movie," Lothor told him. "Take a break. Have a latte. Let's see what some fresh blood can do. Step forward, thunder rangers."

"Thunder rangers," Zurgane asked in disbelief as he turned towards the doorway and saw three rangers appear.

The three thunder rangers walked into the room and they stood in front of Lothor. The one in navy and the one in gold folded their arms as the one in crimson stepped forward to speak.

"Our plan to infiltrate the rangers is on schedule Lothor," the crimson ranger said in the same deep mechanical voice.

"I don't care much for schedules," Lothor told them. "You see, I'm a results oriented evil genius."

"Don't rush us," the gold ranger told Lothor as she walked forward to stand next to the crimson ranger. Her voice wasn't deep it just sounded mechanical to disguise it. "We know what we're doing."

"How dare you speak to Lothor that way," Zurgane said in an angry voice as he turned to the gold ranger. "Bow and show some respect."

"Listen," the navy ranger said in a deep and mechanical voice. "While you're out there getting that latte, could you bring me back a non fat one sugar cap," the navy ranger asked as he walked forward to stand next to the gold ranger.

Marah and Kapri laughed and Choobo spoke.

"Ooh and see if they have those muffin tops those are sweet," Choobo said with a laugh.

"Why you," Zurgane said in an angry voice as he charged at the navy ranger ready to strike.

The crimson and gold rangers grabbed the end of their thunder staffs just in case they had to help out the navy ranger.

"Enough," Lothor said in an angry voice as he got to his feet.

The navy ranger stared at Zurgane without moving and Zurgane growled in anger. He then let go of the navy ranger's shoulder and Lothor walked over to them as the navy ranger dusted himself off.

"How many times do I have to tell you there's no I in team," Lothor told Zurgane.

"Yes but," Zurgane started to say but Lothor cut him off.

"Rangers," Lothor said as he turned to the thunder rangers. "Go. Do what you have to. But remember, I won't wait forever."

The thunder rangers nodded and they walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, back at Storm Chargers Dustin, Kristina, Blake, and Hunter were standing around and they were looking at some dirt bikes. Just then, Shane and Tori walked into the shop and Dustin saw them.

"Hey you guys," Dustin said as he and his new friends spun around to look at them. "Cool you finally get to meet. Guys this is Shane and Tori. Shane, Tori this is my cousin Kristina," Dustin said as he pointed to her.

"Hey nice to meet you," Kristina said. "My friends call me Kris."

"Hey," Shane and Tori said.

"And this is Blake," Dustin said pointing to Blake. "And this is his brother Hunter," Dustin said indicating Hunter.

"Hi," Shane and Tori said.

"Hey," Blake said.

"How's it going," Hunter asked.

"Pretty good," Shane said with a smile on his face.

"Good," Tori said.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Kristina said.

"But not everything," Blake said as he turned to Tori with a smile on his face making her blush a little.

After an awkward silence, Shane turned to Dustin.

"Hey Dustin, you got a minute," Shane asked.

"Yeah man," Dustin said as he followed Shane.

As Dustin and Shane were talking, Tori stayed to chat with Blake, Hunter, and Kristina.

"So uh, Dustin tells me that you're a surfer," Kristina said.

"Uh yeah," Tori said. "Yeah I love the water. Are all three of you into motocross like Dustin is?"

"Yep," Blake told her.

"So how long have you guys known Dustin," Tori asked.

"We met like once when we were kids," Hunter explained.

"Then we decided to come out here with Kris," Blake said as he gave his friend's shoulders a squeeze.

"Come on Tori," Dustin said as he walked over to the four and grabbed her arm and started to drag her away. "I got to go. See you guys."

"Yeah later Tori," Blake yelled after them.

"Later," Shane and Tori said as they walked out of the shop.

"Oh I forgot," Shane said as he turned around and went to head back into the shop but stopped at the doorway to listen to Blake, Hunter, and Dustin.

"Oh boy," Blake said with a smile on his face. "That Tori is fine."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed but immediately received a slap on the shoulder from Kristina. "Uh, but not as fine as you are," Hunter said quickly. He then kissed her. When they parted Kristina spoke.

"Nice save," Kristina said with a chuckle.

"But I've got one question," Hunter asked them.

"What's that," Blake asked.

"Why does she hang out with a goof like Dustin," Hunter asked.

"Oh come on, Dustin's not that big of a goof," Kristina said.

Blake and Hunter turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, so maybe he's a bit of a goof," Kristina said with a laugh.

Blake and Hunter joined in laughing and Shane glared at the three of them. Shane left before hearing what Kristina had to say.

"Either way, he is my cousin so could you two possibly lay off a little," Kristina asked.

"We'll try, but we can't make any promises," Hunter said. He then gave Kristina a peck on the lips before turning back to the bikes.

About a half an hour later, Blake, Hunter, and Kristina were at the track in their motocross gear. They watched as Dustin sped through the finish line and drove his bike towards them. He took off his helmet and placed it on one of the handlebars and got off as the three made their way over to him.

"Cleared it no problem that time," Dustin told them.

"Keep that up and you may be ready for the 250s," Hunter told him.

"Yeah nice one dude," Kristina told her cousin.

"You ought to remember this moment," Blake added.

"You know it's been really cool hanging with you guys," Dustin told them as he took his backpack off. "It's hard to find people who actually get what you're into you know?"

"I heard that," Hunter said as he shook hands with Dustin.

Just then the ground started to shake and the four tried their best to keep their balance. Blake, Hunter, and Kristina somehow managed to but Dustin didn't. He fell to the ground with a hard thud. The shaking stopped and Blake turned to Hunter and Kristina.

"What was that," Blake asked.

"I don't know," Dustin said as Hunter helped him to his feet. "Weird huh?"

Just then Dustin's morpher went off and Kristina noticed it. "Hey freaky watch," Kristina said. "Does that have a compass?"

"Yeah, it's got a bunch of cool stuff. I'll show you sometime," Dustin told her. "Actually you know, I've got to head off."

"Hey," Hunter said as the three stepped closer to him. "How come you've always got to bail?"

"Yeah Dustin," Blake said. "You want to ride like a pro you got to practice like one."

"Come on," Kristina told her cousin. "Let's see if we can shake a few seconds off your time."

"Yeah, come on Dustin," Blake said.

"You know what guys, I really got to go," Dustin said as he walked away from them.

Blake looked down and saw that Dustin had left his backpack lying on the ground and he bent over to pick it up. Hunter and Kristina turned to Blake and the three of them smiled.

"Wonder what we have in here," Blake said as he opened up Dustin's backpack and pulled out the disk containing the Tsunami Cycles.

"Would you look at that," Hunter said with a grin on his face as he took the disk from Blake. "Who would would've ever thought a goof like Dustin would be a ranger."

"You think Shane and Tori are rangers as well," Blake asked.

"More than likely," Hunter told them. He then turned to Kristina and saw that she had a look of disbelief on her face. "You okay Kris?"

"Huh," Kristina asked as she turned to Hunter. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe that my cousin's a ranger."

"What, so you're not going to help us now," Hunter asked. "Come on Kris, I thought we were a team."

"We are," Kristina said quickly. "And of course I'm going to help you guys. I'm with you all the way. We'd better get that disk to Lothor. Those wind rangers won't know what hit them."

A smile appeared on Hunter and Blake's and Hunter kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go," Hunter said.

Blake and Kristina nodded and they disappeared in blurs of crimson, navy, and gold.

Blake, Hunter, and Kristina appeared on Lothor's ship in their ranger costumes and they walked over to him. Hunter handed Lothor the Tsunami Cycle disk and Lothor took it with a smile on his face.

"The wind rangers' greatest hits," Lothor said as he looked down at the disk and then back up at the thunder rangers. "Are all my favorites on there?"

"If you mean you mean the Tsunami Cycles serenade, then yes," Blake said in his deep mechanical voice.

"I wonder if they know it's been released a little early," Hunter asked in his deep mechanical voice.

"I only wish I could be there to see the look on that rodent's face," Lothor said.

"Which brings us to our agreement," Hunter said. "We have unfinished business."

"Relax," Lothor told them. "Evil plans are like fine wine. You must let them sit awhile before uncorking them."

"They also go bad if you leave them to long," Kristina reminded him in her mechanical voice.

"She's right, I read that," Marah said. "It's something about the cork and the sediments."

"Oh, stop showing off," Kapri said in an annoyed voice.

"Just because you had to repeat evil alien first grade four times, don't get all mad at me," Marah said with a smile on her face.

"Do you mind," Lothor said with a growl as he walked back over to his chair.

"I told them not to sit there," Choobo told Lothor.

"Out of my way," Zurgane said in an angry voice as he entered the room and pushed Kristina out of his way almost knocking her to the floor.

"Hey," Kristina said in an angry voice as Hunter caught her before she hit the ground.

"Watch it would you," Hunter said in an angry voice as well.

"Sir, I have a plan of attack," Zurgane said ignoring the thunder rangers. "If we hit the place they call Storm Chargers," Zurgane started to say but Lothor cut him off.

"Zurgane, Zurgane, Zurgane," Lothor said started to get annoyed. "How many times must we go over this? A ranger's power can only be destroyed when he's in his full ranger form."

"Of course sir," Zurgane said backing away a little as Lothor got to his feet and started walking towards them.

The thunder rangers glanced at each other and continued to watch the two argue in amusement.

"Therefore, we must defeat them at the right moment," Lothor explained. Otherwise all our efforts will be in vain. Surely such a powerful General can understand why your plan is so completely ridiculous," Lothor said in an angry voice. He then spoke in a calmer voice. "You look overworked. Why don't you take a vacation day?"

"Yeah, let the pros show you how it's done," Kristina told Zurgane.

Zurgane turned to the gold ranger and growled in anger as the crimson and navy rangers chuckled. He then turned back to Lothor and spoke.

"If that is your wish," Zurgane said.

"That's an order," Lothor told him. He then walked over to the thunder rangers and spoke with a large smile on his face. "And we will put our heads together and see what we can come up with. Won't we?"

"We're ready," Hunter assured Lothor.

"Take a break! I'll show you," Zurgane said in an angry voice as he left the room.


	4. Out With the Old and in With the New

**Here's Chapter Three! :)**

Dustin walked over to the skate park where he saw Shane and Tori. Dustin had a worried look on his face as he tried to remember where his backpack might be.

"Aw man," Dustin said as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Any luck," Shane asked as he picked up his skateboard and walked over to his friend.

"No man," Dustin told him.

"Well think, where else have you been," Tori asked as she walked over to Dustin.

"Um, ooh the track," Dustin said with excitement in his voice. "The track," but just as he started to run off their morphers went off and Shane spoke.

"Go for Shane," Shane said as he held up his morpher.

"We're getting a strange heat signature from the quarry," Cam told them.

"Kelzaks," Shane asked.

"No," Cam told him. "I don't know what it is. Better ranger up just to be safe."

"Not gonna be a problem," Shane assured his friend.

The three then glanced around making sure that no one was around before they morphed. When the coast was clear, Shane turned to his friends.

"Ready," Shane asked.

"Ready," Dustin and Tori said.

"Ninja storm ranger form ha," the three said together.

Within seconds, Tori transformed into the blue wind ranger, Shane transformed into the red wind ranger, and Dustin transformed into the yellow wind ranger.

"Wind ranger power," the three shouted.

The three wind rangers then ninja streaked to the rock quarry and they looked around.

"What's going on," Shane asked when he saw that no one was there.

"Not a whole lot," Tori told him.

"Nothing here," Dustin added.

"Uh Cam," Shane said as he raised his morpher. "This place is like downtown deadsville."

"I'm taking a heat reading from the air force satellite," Cam told them. "It's usually right on."

Just then, the thunder rangers appeared on top of a small cliff and they looked down at the wind rangers.

"You ready," Hunter asked them.

"Let's do it," Blake said.

"Goodbye rangers," Kristina told them.

The wind rangers spun around and saw the thunder rangers standing on the cliff. But before the wind rangers could do anything, the thunder rangers shot crimson, navy, and gold lightning bolts at them. When the lightning bolts collided with the wind rangers there was a large explosion and they flew through the air and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Note to self," Shane said as he got to his feet. "Never, ever doubt Cam."

The thunder rangers then jumped from the cliff and they made a perfect landing on their feet. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, the wind rangers saw the thunder rangers standing a few feet in front of them with their backs turned and their arms folded.

"Who are you," Shane asked.

"What's with the attitude," Tori asked them.

"Hello, anybody home," Shane asked after the thunder rangers didn't answer.

"Obviously, you didn't get the memo," Hunter told them as he turned around to face the wind rangers.

"Old rangers out," Blake said as he turned around to face them.

"And new rangers in," Kristina said as she faced them as well.

"What, you expect us to fight you," Dustin asked in disbelief.

The thunder rangers didn't answer them. Instead, they pulled out their thunder staffs and charged towards the wind rangers. They ran around them in blurs of crimson, navy, and gold and started slicing at them with their staffs. Sparks flew out of the wind rangers costumes as the staffs collided with them. The thunder rangers were moving so fast that the wind rangers couldn't block their moves. Finally, the thunder rangers stopped attacking them and the wind rangers fell to the ground. The thunder rangers ninja streaked a few feet away from them and they placed their staffs back into their sheaths.

"Doesn't seem like they want to talk," Shane said as he got to his feet.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts," Tori told her friends as she got to her feet as well.

"I hear ya," Dustin said as he got to his feet.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you play nice," Shane asked as he jumped in the air to do his ninja air assault.

As Shane started running towards the thunder rangers in the air, he pulled out his sword and he was ready to strike them. The thunder rangers just stood their without moving an inch.

"We don't do nice," Blake said.

Blake then jumped into the air and he kicked Shane hard in the gut sending him sailing backwards into a cliff. Shane bounced off of the cliff and he fell to the ground.

"That was brutal," Shane said as he got to his feet.

Meanwhile, Dustin was trying his best to block Kristina's moves. While Tori was trying to fight Blake.

"Guys," Shane said as he started to run towards his friends to help. "Hang on!"

"What for," Hunter asked. "Thunder staff! Mega power," Hunter shouted as he pulled out his thunder staff and crimson lightning started surrounding it.

Hunter then charged at the wind rangers and swung his staff at them. Sparks flew out of their costumes and they fell to the ground. Blake and Kristina joined Hunter and they pulled out their staffs as well. The thunder rangers started walking towards the thunder rangers and Shane saw them.

"They have sticks," Shane said as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Really big sticks," Tori added.

"Anybody got a suggestion," Dustin asked.

"You want an idea," Kristina asked. "How about, give up?"

"Trust us, it will be much less painful that way," Blake told them.

"Oh I get it," Shane said with a small laugh as he got to his feet. "This is a training thing isn't it."

"Cam you got us," Tori said with a chuckle as she got to her feet.

"I think this is for real," Dustin said in a frightened voice.

"Alright, ready," Hunter asked the navy and gold ranger.

"Yeah," Blake and Kristina said.

The thunder rangers held out their hands in front of them and they were surrounded in crimson, navy, and gold lightning. Then they suddenly disappeared. Shane, Tori, and Dustin ran towards the spot where the thunder rangers had been and Shane spoke.

"Where did they go," Shane asked as he looked around.

"Really far away," Dustin said. "If we're lucky."

"I would have given anything to see the look on their faces," Hunter said with a chuckle as they walked through Lothor's ship.

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "They were scared alright."

"This is gonna be easier than we thought," Kristina added.

"Yo Zurgane," Blake said as Zurgane turned a corner and started walking towards them. "What up dog?'

"Step aside thunder ranger," Zurgane said in an angry voice.

Blake moved out of the way and as Kristina started to move aside Zurgane moved where she was. They tried again but still kept blocking each others path.

"Hey, if you want to dance at least put on some music," Kristina said as she placed a hand on Zurgane's shoulder.

"Why didn't you destroy the rangers when you had the chance," Zurgane asked in an angry voice as he knocked Kristina's hand aside.

"You familiar with the term need to know basis," Hunter asked him.

"It means we know, and we don't have to tell you anything," Kristina told him.

"Oh but we'll call if we change our mind," Blake told Zurgane. "Or if we need someone to carry our bags."

Hunter and Kristina laughed and Zurgane let out an angry growl.

"You insolent, disrespectful, little," Zurgane said as he threw a punch to Blake's face but he caught his fist in his hand.

"Hey," Hunter said as he grabbed Zurgane's wrist and pulled it away from his brother. "You ever consider anger management therapy?"

"Yeah, because you could seriously use some," Kristina told him.

"This is going no where," Blake told Zurgane. "We're supposed to be on the same team."

"Only for the time being," Zurgane said as he stepped aside.

The thunder rangers walked passed them and they turned a corner and left Zurgane alone in the hallway.


	5. Thunder Zords

**Here's Chapter Four! :)**

Back at Ninja Ops, Cam was at his computer when Zurgane appeared on the monitor.

"The quarry again," Cam asked with a shocked expression on his face as Shane, Tori, and Dustin made their way over to him. "What is it like a monster con over there?"

"Zurgane," Shane said as he saw their enemy. "Still ugly as ever."

"Doesn't he usually come equip with an evil alien sidekick," Tori asked her friends.

"It could be a trap," Sensei Kanoi warned them. "Use cation when engaging him."

"We always do," Shane told his Sensei as he and the others rushed to stand in the middle of the room.

"Yeah right," Cam said with sarcasm in his voice as he rolled his eyes.

"Ready," Shane asked.

"Ready," Dustin and Tori answered.

"Ninja storm ranger form ha," Shane, Tori, and Dustin shouted.

Within seconds, Shane morphed into the red wind ranger, Dustin morphed into the yellow wind ranger, and Tori morphed into the blue wind ranger.

"Power of water," Tori shouted.

"Air," Shane said.

"Earth," Dustin yelled.

After they morphed, the wind rangers ninja streaked down to the rock quarry where they saw that Zurgane was waiting for them.

"Lothor run out of good looking monsters," Shane asked him as he folded his arms.

"If you want something done right, you do it yourself," Zurgane said in an angry voice as he stepped towards the rangers and pulled out his swords from his shoulders and got into a fighting stance. "Rangers meet your destiny!"

"Ninja swords," Shane, Tori, and Dustin shouted as they pulled their weapons out from their sheaths.

The wind rangers and Zurgane circled each other for a few seconds before Zurgane spoke.

"Bring it on," Zurgane told them.

"You got it," Shane said as he and the other rangers did a flip in the air and when they came back down they swung their swords at him. Zurgane blocked all three of their attacks with ease. He then sliced his own swords at all three of them and when the blades collided with them they went flying backwards.

"Okay, good idea, bad result," Dustin said as he got to his feet.

"I am sick of power rangers," Zurgane said in an angry voice as he started walking towards the wind rangers. "Rangers, rangers, rangers that's all I ever hear!"

Shane got to his feet and charged at Zurgane. Shane started swinging his sword at him but Zurgane was blocking his every move. Finally, Zurgane managed to catch Shane off guard by sending a heavy blow to his gut with one of his swords. Sparks flew out of Shane's costume as he fell to the ground. Dustin and Tori rushed over to their friend to make sure that he was alright. They helped him to his feet but before they could do anything else Zurgane spoke in an angry voice.

"This will teach you to respect me," Zurgane shouted as he blasted them with laser beams.

When the lasers collided with the rangers, there was a large explosion and they went sailing backwards.

"It's time to finish what those imbeciles could only start," Zurgane said.

As the wind rangers struggled to get to their feet, a large beam of light shot down from space and engulfed Zurgane. Before they knew it, Zurgane disappeared. The wind rangers got to their feet and they rushed over to the spot where Zurgane had been seconds before.

"Catch ya later big guy," Shane said.

"That was weird," Dustin added.

"What do they want from us," Tori asked.

But just as Tori said this, crimson, navy, and gold lightning bolts flew towards them. They collided with the ground and sparks shot up at them. The wind rangers spun around and saw that the thunder rangers were walking towards them.

"Recognize these," Hunter asked.

After Hunter said this, three Tsunami Cycles appeared in front of the thunder rangers. One was crimson, one was navy, and the other was gold.

"Those are my Tsunami Cycles," Cam said in an angry voice when he saw the bikes appear on the monitor of his computer.

"No," Tori said when she saw them.

"Dude," Dustin added.

"No way," Shane said.

"Yes way," Kristina said as she and the other thunder rangers walked towards their bikes.

"But ours come with a few improvements," Blake said.

"This is so wrong," Dustin said.

Blake, Hunter, and Kristina got on their Tsunami Cycles and they started up their bikes.

"You guys ready to ride," Blake asked.

"Oh yeah," Kristina said as she revved up the engine.

"Let's show these posers how its done," Hunter said.

With that said, the thunder rangers sped towards the wind rangers on their Tsunami Cycles. The wind rangers backed away as they drew nearer. The thunder rangers hit a button on their cycles and shot crimson, navy, and gold lightning bolts at the wind rangers. The wind rangers, went sailing backwards and they hit the ground hard. They quickly got back to their feet and they saw that the thunder rangers were getting ready to come back towards them.

"Ready for another lap," Hunter asked as he drove towards them.

Hunter, Blake, and Kristina sped towards the rangers and they jumped over them. The wind rangers quickly ducked as the Tsunami Cycles flew over their heads. Shane and Tori pointed their ninja swords at Kristina as she drove towards them and they both shot lasers at her. Kristina dodged the attacks and she continued to drive towards them.

"My turn," Kristina said as she hit a button on her cycle sending gold lightning bolts in their direction. The bolts of lightning collided with them and sparks shot out of their costumes as they hit the ground.

"Thunder energy blast," Hunter shouted as he and Blake drove up on either side of Kristina.

"Fire," the thunders shouted.

Crimson, navy, and gold lightning bolts shot out of their bikes at the wind rangers. When they collided with the rangers, there was a large explosion and they flew through the air and they hit the ground. Blake, Hunter, and Kristina brought their bikes to a stop as the smoke started to clear from the explosion that the wind rangers were caught in.

"You guys smell something burning," Kristina asked.

"Hey anyone feel like s'mores," Hunter asked with a chuckle.

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk," Dustin said as he struggled to get to his feet.

"But how," Tori asked as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Who are these guys," Shane asked as he pushed himself to his feet.

"This is so easy it's almost boring," Blake said as they got off of their Tsunami Cycles.

"Tell me about it," Kristina said. "I thought they'd at least put up a fight."

"Those guys could never compete with the thunder ninja academy," Hunter said. "They're so lame."

"No doubt," Blake said.

"Funny, I thought their Sensei taught them better than this," Kristina said with a laugh.

"Did you hear what they said about you," Cam asked his father as he turned to face him.

"Yes Cam," Sensei Kanoi said. "Their words are not what concern me however."

"It's time to finish what we started," Hunter said as he took out his morpher and held it out in front of him. "Crimson thunder power!"

"Navy thunder power," Blake shouted as he held up his morpher in front of him.

"Gold thunder power," Kristina shouted as she held up her morpher in front of her.

"Sky of wonder," Hunter yelled.

"Power of lightning," Kristina shouted.

"Power of thunder," Blake added.

The thunder rangers then rose their hands in the air that was holding onto the morphers and lightning bolts started surrounding them. The wind rangers managed to get to their feet and Tori spoke.

"That does not look good," Tori said with fear in her voice.

"Crimson Insectizord," Hunter shouted. After he said this, a large crimson bug like zord appeared.

"Gold wasp zord," Kristina yelled. After she said this, a large wasp zord started to fly towards her.

"Navy beetle zord," Blake yelled. After he said this, a large navy beetle zord appeared.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tori said in disbelief when she saw the three zords appear.

"They have zords," Dustin asked.

"This is getting ridiculous," Shane said.

"Later days," Hunter said as the three thunder rangers ran towards their zords.

Hunter jumped into his Insectizord, Blake jumped into his beetle zord, and Kristina jumped into her wasp zord. They grabbed a hold of the controls and Hunter spoke.

"By the time this is over, we'll be the last ninja rangers on the planet, so let's stay focused," Hunter told his teammates as he put his scope in front of his eyes.

"Navy beetle zord is ready to go," Blake said as he put his scope in front of his eyes.

"You boys ready to kick some butt," Kristina asked as she put her scope in front of her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Blake and Hunter said.

"Let's show them who the real ninja rangers are," Hunter said.

"With ya all the way," Blake said.

"They want to play rough," Shane asked as he looked up at the thunder zords. "Well we're all about rough. Cam hit it," Shane said as he spoke into his morpher.

"The zords are on their way," Cam said as he pushed a large red button in the middle of his keyboard.

A plane transformed into Shane's red hawk zord, a large cruise ship transformed into Tori's blue dolphin zord, and a roller coaster and a ferris wheel transformed into Dustin's yellow lion zord.

"Ninja zords," the wind rangers shouted before they jumped into their zords.

"Let's show these imposters who's who in the zord zoo," Shane said as he grabbed a hold of the controls.

"Bottom of the 9th boys," Tori said. "Now or never."

"I'm thinking now," Dustin said.

"Brace yourselves, here they come," Kristina warned her teammates.

"Defense formation," Blake said.

"Engage," Hunter said.

"Okay, let's bring the heat people," Dustin shouted.

"Copy that, now it's our turn," Shane said.

"Right," Tori added.

"Hawk zord flame attack," Shane shouted.

Large flames surrounded Shane's zord and he flew towards the crimson Insectizord. He started flying around it trapping Hunter.

"Prepare to activate weaponry," Hunter said as his zord rolled out of the flames. He then pressed a button on the control panel and two large cannons appeared on his zord. "Activate!"

Large laser blasts started firing out of the cannons on his zord at Shane. He tried to dodge them but failed.

"I'm hit, I'm hit," Shane shouted.

"Shane no," Tori yelled when she saw that her friend was hit.

Just then, Kristina flew her wasp zord over to Dustin's lion zord.

"Hope this doesn't sting too much," Kristina said as she hit a button on her control panel. "Needle fury!"

"Oh boy," Dustin said as he saw numerous needles shoot out from the stinger of the wasp zord. When they collided with Dustin's zord sparks shot out from all sides. "This is getting old! Time to squash this bug! Tornado blast!"

A powerful wind shout out of Dustin's zord and it headed straight for Kristina's. She tried to fly out of the way but was too late. The wind caught her zord and blasted her away.

"Aah," Kristina shouted as she hit the ground.

"Hold on," Blake shouted as he drove his beetle zord towards Dustin's. He then grabbed a hold of Dustin's zord with his pincers and spoke. "No one hurts my friend and gets away with it," Blake told Dustin. Sparks flew out of Dustin's zord as Blake tossed it to the ground.

Kristina flew her wasp zord over to Blake and she spoke. "Thanks bro!"

"No problem," Blake said. "Looks like the fish wants to play."

"I'll take care of this guy, you go take care of the fish," Kristina told Blake.

"Alright," Blake said. He then hit a button on the control panel and spoke. "Cloaking device," when he said this, his zord disappeared.

"Whoa," Dustin said in disbelief. "Where did he go?"

"I can't find him anywhere on my scanners," Tori told him.

As Tori looked around for Blake, he pulled up behind her and shot his pincers out at her zord. When the pincers grabbed a hold of the zord he started spinning her through the air.

"Aah," Tori screamed. "He's got me!"

"Hands off the fish," Dustin shouted.

"Let her go," Shane demanded.

"Whoa! Let go of my you dumb bug," Tori yelled.

"You heard them bro," Hunter said with a laugh.

"If you insist," Blake said with a chuckle as he released his grip on Tori making her fly through the air and land next to Shane and Dustin.

"Thanks," Tori said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Let's bust out the megazord on these punks," Shane said.

"Form the megazord now," the three wind rangers shouted.

After they said this, their three zords formed together to create the Storm Megazord.

"Finally, a little something from the has-beens," Hunter said with a chuckle.

"Let's turn them into never-weres," Blake said.

"Let's break out the thunder megazord," Kristina said.

After Kristina said this, their three zords transformed into the thunder megazord.

"That's impossible," Shane said in shock.

"These guys are working my last good nerve," Tori said.

"Copy that sister T," Dustin said.

The megazords started fighting each other the moment they transformed. The wind rangers megazord was taking heavy fire from the thunder megazord. The thunder megazord was throwing numerous punches and kicks at the wind megazord and sparks flew out of the large zord with each punch and kick.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking," Dustin asked as he took a sphere from his morpher.

"Serpent sword activate," Shane, Dustin, and Tori shouted as they each placed a power sphere into the compartments summoning the serpent sword.

"This should slow them down," Shane said as the wind megazord started swinging its serpent sword at the thunder megazord. Sparks collided with the thunder megazord with each hit but the thunder megazord seemed to hold its ground. "This isn't working," Shane said in disbelief. "What else can we do?"

The wind megazord swung its sword at the thunder megazord one more time but the thunder megazord grabbed a hold of the blade.

"You give up," Blake asked.

"It's too powerful," Tori said.

The thunder megazord then flipped the wind megazord onto its back making sparks fly out of it as it hit the ground.

"Where's that last minute just in time save our butt device," Dustin asked as the wind megazord got back to its feet. "We're waiting."

"Give, give, give that's all I do," Cam said as he hit a button on his keyboard. "Sending power sphere 4."

"Thanks Cam, just in time," Shane said when he saw the power sphere appear. But just as he was about to grab it, the sphere disappeared. "What? Where did it go?!"

"What's happening," Tori asked in disbelief.

"Hey," Dustin shouted.

The power sphere appeared in front of Hunter and he quickly grabbed it. "Interception of the goal line! And the thunders are running it back for a touchdown! Activating power sphere," Hunter shouted as he placed the power sphere into its compartment revealing the spin blade.

"Thanks for the new weapon wind rangers," Kristina said with a laugh.

Lightning formed around the spin blade and they shot it towards the wind rangers. Sparks shot out of all sides of the megazord as the lightning collided with it. The thunder megazord then started to swing wildly at the wind megazord with its blade causing more sparks to shoot out of it.

"He's at the 50, the 40, the 30," the three thunder rangers shouted as they powered up their spin blade giving the final blow to the wind megazord. Once the wind megazord was hit with one more powerful lightning attack, sparks flew out of it as it fell to the ground.

"They're down," Cam said with a shocked expression on his face as he watched the fight from his computer.

"Now for a little touch down dance on their heads," Hunter said with a chuckle.

"We've knocked out their zords," Blake said.

"That's enough, for now," Kristina added.

With that said, the thunder megazord started walking away from the sparking wind megazord.

"Come in Shane," Cam said with concern in his voice. "Tori?! Dustin?!"

Back at Storm Chargers Blake, Hunter, and Kristina rushed up to Kelly.

"What are you guys doing here," Kelly asked as they approached her. "We're under attack."

"We think they need help," Kristina told her.

"Come on," Hunter said as the four of them took off towards the place where the wind megazord was.

Meanwhile back on Lothor's ship, Lothor was starting at a monitor with the fallen wind rangers megazord on the screen.

"Round one is in the books," Lothor said with a smile on his face. "With the zords out of the way, it's only a matter of time!"


	6. Sensei Kanoi's and Cam's Warning

**Thanks for the reviews and adding my fanfic to your favorites and alerts. Here's Chapter Five! :)**

"Any sign of the rangers Cam," Sensei Kanoi asked as the two of them looked at the destroyed megazord on the monitor.

"So far nothing except scorched earth and a few fragments of zord wreckage," Cam told his father.

"Come on," Blake shouted to Hunter, Kristina, and Kelly as the four rushed to the spot where the storm megazord was located.

"Look," Kristina said as she pointed a head of them. "There!"

Shane, Tori, and Dustin came out from behind some bushes and they looked like they had been injured pretty badly.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke," Hunter told them as they rushed over to help them to their feet.

"Are you okay," Blake asked as he helped Tori to her feet.

"Yeah thanks," Tori told him.

"What happened," Kristina asked as she helped her cousin to his feet.

"I was listening in the car on the way here," Kelly explained. "They think it was some kind of an alien attack."

"Does that sort of thing happen a lot around here," Blake asked.

"You never wondered why housing was so cheap," Shane asked.

"We need to call someone," Kelly told them. "The police, the FBI, the CIA!"

"No," Tori told her. "Kelly we're fine thanks."

Hunter and Kristina glanced at each other and then back to the others.

Meanwhile back on Lothor's ship, Zurgane rushed over to Lothor.

"Sir, the thunder rangers have failed," Zurgane said as he walked over to him. "Please permit me to attack while the enemy is still vulnerable."

"Do you listen to anything I say Zurgane," Lothor asked his general.

"Sir," Zurgane asked.

"What did I tell you about the power rangers," Lothor asked.

"Well, uh," Zurgane started to say but Lothor cut him off.

"I'll give you a hint. It's to do with their powers and how you destroy them," Lothor said as he got to his feet. "Anyone? Anyone?!"

"It has to be really painful," Marah said.

"Wrong answer. But thanks for playing our game," Lothor said with a smile on his face as he shot a laser beam at Marah. But she was quick and hid behind Choobo who got blasted instead.

"What kind of answer was that," Kapri asked her sister.

"I don't know I just thought," Marah started to say but Kapri cut her off.

"What did I tell you about thinking," Kapri asked.

"Don't," Marah said.

"Exactly," Kapri said.

"To defeat the power rangers, they must be in their ranger form," Lothor told his army.

"Sir, that hurt," Choobo said. "Quite a lot."

"It's a laser beam, it's supposed to hurt," Lothor said starting to get annoyed. "Now get out of here everyone."

"Yes sir," Zurgane said as he made his way out of the room.

"And don't do anything until I tell you," Lothor warned.

"You guys alright," Shane asked Tori and Dustin as they started making their way back to Ninja Ops.

"That was way harsh man. And you know what, I think my morpher's toast," Dustin said as he showed his friends his damaged morpher.

"Cam is gonna freak when he finds out we've thrashed the zords," Tori told them.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin went back to Ninja Ops and showed Cam their damaged morphers. It took Cam a few moments before he finally spoke.

"Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon," Cam said as he looked at the wind rangers destroyed morphers. "Not to mention what you did to the zords," Cam said as he looked up at the three rangers.

"Cam," Sensei Kanoi said. Cam turned to his father with a raised eyebrow. "Now is not the time," Sensei Kanoi continued.

"I'm sorry," Cam said as he turned back to the wind rangers. "You're right. Thankfully the auto retreat will allow the reactors time to reset the holographic portals, I've engaged the self reconstruct functions."

"Dude, I've got no idea what you just said," Dustin admitted as he followed the others over to Cam's computer.

"They're fixing themselves," Cam told him.

"Oh," Dustin said with a laugh. "Okay, right. Sweet. Ouch," Dustin said as Sensei Kanoi did a flip and landed on his head and then did another flip and landed on the computer desk.

"Hey Sensei, why didn't they finish us off," Shane asked.

"I mean those zords they had were sicko bro. I mean Sensei," Dustin quickly said.

"Thunder zords, created by the same technology that powers your own," Sensei Kanoi told them.

"And these thunder ninjas work for Lothor," Tori asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah no more than Zurgane booking out of there when they showed up," Shane reminded her.

"I suspect that with all evil alliances there is deception in their ranks. Deception that can be used to our advantage, when the time is right," Sensei Kanoi told the wind rangers."

"I hope these are under warranty," Dustin asked as he looked down at his morpher again.

"I just feel totally helpless," Tori said with a sigh. "There's got to be something we can do."

"For now, you must return to your daily lives," Sensei Kanoi told his students. "If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary it will only give him more power."

"And be careful," Cam warned. "They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them."

Later that day, Tori decided to head to the beach. She was walking along the shore with her surfboard when Blake spotted her.

"Hey," Blake said when he saw her.

Hunter and Kristina turned around and saw that he was talking to Tori.

"What no hello," Blake asked when she didn't respond.

A smile appeared on Tori's face when she recognized the voice. She spun around and saw Blake standing in front of her with Hunter and Kristina watching from behind him.

"Sorry, my mind's somewhere else," Tori apologized.

"Yeah, rough day," Blake asked.

"Yeah," Tori said.

Hunter and Kristina glanced at each other with grins on their faces. After an awkward silence, Tori spoke again.

"Thanks again for helping me out there," Tori said.

"Oh hey, listen don't mention it," Blake told her with a smile on his face. "Anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tori said returning the smile.

"Cool," Blake said.

"I'll catch you later," Tori told him.

"Yeah sure thing," Blake said.

With that said, Tori headed back to her van.

"Wow smooth," Hunter said with a chuckle as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "I wish you would've showed me your moves when I asked Kris out."

"Be nice Hunter," Kristina said as she gave him a playful slap on the arm.

Hunter laughed as he put an arm around Kristina and the two walked off with Blake behind them.

Meanwhile back at Storm Chargers, Shane was in the back room with Dustin reading a magazine while Dustin was fixing his dirt bike.

"Dude you've changed that oil like four times already," Shane told Dustin as he looked up from his magazine.

"Yeah, I don't know man I just can't stop thinking about why those thunder punks just didn't destroy us when they had the chance you know," Dustin said as he got to his feet and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Before Shane could say anything, they heard the familiar voice of Blake.

"Hey Kelly," Blake said with a smile on his face as he, Hunter, and Kristina walked into the shop.

"Yo check it out," Shane told Dustin.

Dustin spun around and saw Blake, Hunter, and Kristina talking with Kelly.

"Hey," Kelly said when she saw them. "Just fill these out before the race and we're good to go," Kelly said as she gave each of them a piece of paper. "Just make sure your parents sign," Kelly started to say but Hunter cut her off.

"We don't live with our parents," Hunter said rather rudely.

"Hunter," Kristina said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"Oh I'm sorry," Kelly said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Hey don't sweat it," Blake assured her. "We'll get the forms back to you tomorrow okay."

"Great," Kelly said. "I'll see you out there then."

"Cool," Hunter said.

"Later," Kristina said as she followed Hunter and Blake out of the shop.

"I'm gonna go and see if they want to hit the track later," Dustin told Shane.

"I don't know man," Shane said as he turned to his friend. "There's something about those three."

"Oh come on man," Dustin said. "Kris is my cousin dude. And those two are pretty cool. See ya later."

With that said, Dustin left the shop to try and catch Blake, Hunter, and Kristina.

"Hey," Dustin said when he walked outside and saw the three. "Yo guys wait up," Dustin yelled when they didn't respond. He ran after them and saw that they had disappeared. "Where did they go?"

Back on Lothor's ship, Marah and Kapri were busy doing Lothor's nails.

"Are you finished yet," Lothor asked in an angry voice.

"Almost," Marah told her uncle. "Just hold still. Okay, so what I'm going to do is give you a light top coat to protect against chipping and cracking."

"For the last time, I'm an evil space ninja not a male model," Lothor reminded his niece. "Just a light trim and buff."

"See I told you," Kapri said. "No fashion sense huh?"

"Permission to speak sir," Zurgane asked as he walked up to Lothor.

"As long as I can vaporize you when you say something stupid," Lothor said.

"Well, uh," Zurgane said nervously but Lothor spoke.

"I'm kidding general," Lothor told him. "Have a sense of humor why don't you."

"Of course sir," Zurgane said. "Very amusing. Now then I've come to admit that I deserve your most recent merciful punishment."

"And," Lothor asked.

"Please allow me to redeem myself," Zurgane asked. "I have found an alien life form that will lure the rangers into their morphed form and then destroy them."

"Alright," Lothor said with an amused smile on his face. "Let's give it a rip."

"Yes," Zurgane said.

"But don't blow it," Lothor warned. "I was only half joking about that vaporizing thing."

"Yes sir," Zurgane said. He then turned around and left the room.

"There we go," Marah said. "Just don't pick your nose for a while."

"Or vaporize anybody for the next couple of hours," Kapri told her uncle.

"They have to dry first," Marah said.

Lothor glared as he looked down at his nails.


	7. Even

**Here's chapter six! :)**

Tori had just put her surfboard in the water and was about ready to paddle out when the water suddenly disappeared. She got to her feet and looked around with a confused expression on her face.

"What," Tori asked as she looked around. "The water? What happened?"

Tori continued to look around the beach with confusion on her face when suddenly one of Lothor's goons showed up. It looked like a giant frog.

"Ooh a ranger, how convenient," the space alien said as Tori got into a fighting stance. "Time to make a splash."

"Ninja storm ranger form," Tori shouted before she realized that she wasn't wearing her morpher. "Oh no," Tori said as she looked at her left wrist and saw that her morpher wasn't strapped to it.

"Better hop to it," the frog like alien said as it jumped into the air and shot a laser blast at her.

Tori gasped and she rolled out of the way just in time.

"Guess it's not morphing time after all is it," the alien asked as it landed on the ground. "Looks like it's low tide for you," it said as it shot leeches at her.

The leeches exploded on the ground in front of Tori and she was blasted off of her feet.

"Come closer ranger," the alien said in a taunting like voice as it walked towards Tori who was backing away from it. "You're not afraid of a few warts are you?"

"Hang on Tori! I'm coming," Blake shouted as he sped towards the alien on his dirt bike. "Eat some beach," Blake told the alien as he drove around it and kicked it to the ground. He then drove his bike over to Tori and spoke. "Run! I'll distract him!"

"Blake," Tori asked.

Blake then sped off towards the alien and Tori called after him.

"No! Stop! Don't," Tori pleaded.

Blake didn't listen, he continued to drive towards the alien. For a moment, it looked like he was going to crash into it but the alien jumped into the air and Blake sped passed him.

"Blake! Watch your back," Tori shouted as the space alien landed back on the ground.

"Huh," Blake asked as he glanced behind him and saw that the space alien had fired a laser beam at him. He tried to maneuver out of the way but wasn't quick enough. The laser beam collided with his bike and he flew off of it.

"Got him," the alien said with a laugh.

Tori ran towards the alien and she kicked him hard in the back making it stumble forward. Once it regained its balance, it spun around and charged at her.

"That hurt," the alien told her in an angry voice as it started throwing punches and kicks at her.

Tori tried her best to block its attacks but it was quite difficult. She tried to kick him in the gut but he grabbed her foot and flipped her over. Tori grunted in pain as she hit the ground hard.

"And now my polytrons will finish the job," the alien said with a laugh as he shot the leeches at her.

But before they collided with her, Blake jumped through the air in front of her on his dirt bike and took the attack instead.

"No," Tori screamed when she saw him fly off of his bike and hit the ground.

"So much water, so little time. I'll catch you later. Bye bye," the alien said as it disappeared from the area.

"Blake," Tori yelled as she fell to her knees next to him. "Blake are you alright," she asked as she turned him over. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that the leeches were attached to him.

Tori rushed as quickly as she could to Ninja Ops. She had brought Blake because she knew that Cam would be able to help him.

"Cam! I need your help outside," Tori said as she ran over to him.

"Can't it wait," Cam asked as he glanced at her then back to the morphers that he was working on. "I've almost got the morphers back online."

"It's an emergency," Tori told him. "My friend he's hurt."

"And you brought him here," Cam asked her with a look of disbelief on his face as he got to his feet. "You ever hear of a hospital?"

"I know, I know but he was hurt because of me," Tori told him. "Please come look at him. It was one of Lothor's space freaks. We have to help him."

"Alright," Cam said with a sigh of defeat.

"Okay," Tori said with a smile on her face as she led the way out of Ninja Ops with Cam close behind.

Tori led Cam over to Blake and they both knelt down beside him. Cam then started to remove the leeches off of Blake.

"What are those things," Tori asked.

"Some kind of cybernetic leech," Cam told her. "Looks like they dehydrate the human body until it just shuts down."

"Did you get them off in time," Tori asked with concern filling her voice as she held Blake's hand.

"I think so," Cam said as he felt for a pulse. "This guy must drink a lot of water."

"His name's Blake," Tori told him.

"I don't care what his name is," Cam said as he turned to her. "Dad's going to flip when he finds out you've brought him here."

"Well then, maybe he shouldn't find out," Tori said with a smile on her face as she turned to Cam.

"The morphers are on the console inside," Cam said with a sigh of defeat. "Go get them. I'll stay here."

"Thanks Cam," Tori said. She then kissed him on the cheek before she went back inside Ninja Ops.

"Men as a species are doomed," Cam said as he watched her enter the secret passage.

But Cam wasn't the only one that had watched her enter. Blake had opened his eyes just in time to see her disappear in front of the waterfall. An evil smile appeared on his face before he closed his eyes.

Back at Storm Chargers, Shane and Dustin were at the track talking while Dustin was making some last minute adjustments on his bike.

"And when you got to the alley Blake and Hunter were gone," Shane asked.

"Yeah man," Dustin said.

"What's up with that," Shane asked.

"You know what," Dustin said as he got to his feet. "Maybe they're like master illusionists, you know like that guy on TV who makes the tanks disappear. That would be cool huh?"

"Hey," Hunter said as he and Kristina walked up to Shane and Dustin. "Have you guys seen Blake?"

"Hmm second time today he's just disappeared," Shane asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Lay off Shane," Dustin said as he glanced at his friend. He then turned back to Hunter and his cousin. "Sorry guys. We haven't seen him."

"Thanks Dustin. Come on Hunter. He may be inside the shop," Kristina said as she took Hunter's hand and led him to the building.

Tori parked her blue van outside Storm Chargers and Blake unbuckled his seat belt and turned to her.

"Listen, uh, thanks for what you did back there," Blake told her. "I don't know what happened but...I guess I just blacked out."

"Yeah, you took a nasty fall," Tori said. "You're actually pretty lucky."

"I feel like a chump," Blake said with a small laugh. "I mean I try to save you and you end up saving me instead."

"Forget it," Tori said with a smile on her face as she turned to him. "It's no big deal."

"Where is he," Hunter asked as they made there way up to the shop.

"There he is," Kristina said as she pointed out Tori's van.

Hunter sighed with relief when he saw that his little brother was sitting in the passenger's seat of Tori's van.

"Come on," Hunter said as he grabbed Kristina's hand and led the way over.

"Hey," Kristina said as they made it up to the van. "What happened?"

"Are you alright," Hunter asked with concern in his voice.

"Long story," Blake said as he opened the door and got out of the van. "I'll tell you guys later."

Later that day, Tori went out to the track where she saw Dustin in his yellow motocross gear and Shane standing next to him.

"I've got your morphers guys and I think we're going to need them," Tori told her friends.

Just then Blake, Hunter, and Kristina walked over to the three.

"Hey," Kristina said with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," Dustin said returning the smile.

"Hey," Tori said.

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro," Hunter said.

"Anytime," Tori told him.

"Listen, we owe you one and we always make good on our promises," Kristina told her.

"Okay. Good to know thanks," Tori said with a smile on her face.

"We gotta get home," Blake said. "Parents, you know how it is."

"Yeah, okay," Tori said. "I'll catch you later."

"See ya," Blake said as they started walking away.

"Thanks again," Hunter said with a small smile on his face before joining his brother and girlfriend.

"Later," Shane and Dustin said as they watched the three leave.

"Here," Tori said as she handed Shane his morpher and Dustin his. "When you see Cam, say thank you. I think he's feeling a little unappreciated."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure my cousin told me that she had an apartment," Dustin told his friends. "And I'm almost certain I heard Blake and Hunter tell Kelly that they didn't live with their parents."

"Yeah, yeah that's right," Shane said. "I remember hearing that."

Just then their morphers went off.

"I've located that frog again," Cam told them. "He's at the riverbank. Hurry!"

"Dude if Cam wants a frog let's just stop at the pet store," Dustin said. "I mean they got a tank like full of them."

Tori shook her head and let out a small chuckle. "I'll explain on the way. You ready?"

"Ready," Shane and Dustin said.

"Ninja storm ranger form ha," the three shouted.

Within seconds, Shane morphed into the red wind ranger, Dustin morphed into the yellow wind ranger, and Tori morphed into the blue wind ranger.

"Wind ranger power," the three rangers shouted.

The three then ninja streaked to the riverbank where they saw the frog like alien waiting for them. But the moment they got there, the frog shot a chain at them which tied them together. They struggled to get free but it was no use.

"I can't move," Tori said as she struggled to get out of the chain.

"Going up," the frog said with a laugh as it rose its hands in the air and the rangers left the ground and started flying through the air. "Next floor housewares and sporting goods. Hope you can't swim," the frog said as he tossed the rangers into the water. "I knew they'd make a splash," the frog said with a laugh.

"Put it on rewind," Shane said as he did a back flip out of the water.

"I'm flipping out," Tori said as she did a back flip out of the water.

"Lucky this is wash and wear," Dustin said doing a back flip out of the water.

"Okay guys, ninja beams," Shane ordered.

With that said, Shane shot a red laser beam at the frog, Dustin shot a yellow laser beam at the frog, and Tori shot a blue laser beam at the frog. When the laser beams collided with it, the space alien disappeared.

"Huh," Shane said in a shocked voice as he looked around.

"What," Dustin said in a confused voice as he looked around the area for the frog.

"Where did he go," Tori asked looking for it as well.

"You guys into hip hop," the frog asked as it appeared behind the rangers and started bouncing towards them. It attacked the rangers as it jumped passed them making sparks fly out of their costumes before they hit the ground. "Polytrons," the frog shouted as it shot more leeches at the rangers.

Once the leeches collided with them, sparks shot out of their costumes again and they hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Friendly aren't they," the frog asked with a laugh.

"This guy's tough," Shane said as he and the others pushed themselves to their feet.

Just as he said this crimson, navy, and gold lightning bolts hit the ground behind them. When the smoke cleared from the lightning bolts, the wind rangers saw the thunder rangers standing in front of them.

"What," Tori asked with confusion in her voice when she saw them.

"Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough," Dustin said.

"Thunder staffs," the three thunder rangers shouted as they pulled out their staffs from their sheaths. "Attack," they shouted as they charged towards the rangers.

The wind rangers gasped and they took a couple of steps backwards and braced themselves for the attack. But they were shocked to see the thunder rangers charge right passed them and start attacking the frog instead.

"Huh," the wind rangers asked in confusion as they turned to watch the fight.

The thunder rangers swung their staffs at the frog and sparks flew out of it when their weapons collided with it.

"But I thought we were on the same team," the frog shouted as the three thunders flipped the frog over with their thunder staffs. "I guess not," the frog said in an angry voice as it caught itself before it hit the ground. "Polytrons," the frog shouted. It then shot more leeches at the thunder rangers.

"Thunder shields," the thunders shouted. Hunter held up his thunder staff which had transformed into a round shield with crimson lightning in the center, Blake held up his thunder staff which had transformed into a round shield with navy lightning in the center, and Kristina held up her thunder staff which had transformed into a round shield and had gold lightning in the center and they blocked the leeches and sent them sailing back at the frog. They collided with the alien and it fell backwards. "Thunder staffs, tornado star," the thunder yelled. After they said this, their thunder staffs transformed yet again but this time into boomerangs. Lightning surrounded their staffs and they tossed them at the frog. Sparks flew out of it and it flew backwards.

"Whoa," Shane said with shock in his voice as he watched the fight.

"Crimson blaster," Hunter shouted. After he said this, a crimson colored blaster appeared in his right hand.

"Gold daggers," Kristina yelled. After she said this, a golden dagger appeared in each of her hands.

"Navy antler," Blake shouted. After he said this, a navy pincer like weapon appeared in his right hand.

"Thunder weapons," the three shouted.

"You guys ready," Hunter asked his teammates.

"You know it," Blake said.

"Let's finish this," Kristina said.

Blake then charged at the frog and grabbed a hold of it with his pincer like weapon. "How about a lift," Blake asked as he lifted the frog off of the ground and started zapping it with navy lighting bolts.

"Wow," Tori said as she watched Blake toss it aside.

"Now that didn't hurt," the frog said with a laugh.

"How about this," Kristina said as she did a flip over the frog and swung her daggers at it. Golden lightning bolts surrounded her daggers as they collided with the frog.

"Dude that's cool," Dustin said as he watched the frog sail backwards.

"Nope didn't hurt either," the frog said with a laugh as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Let's try this," Hunter yelled as he walked towards it and started firing crimson colored laser beams from his blaster. When the blasts collided with the frog he went sailing backwards yet again only this time he wasn't able to push himself to his feet.

"Let's put them together," the thunders shouted as they put their weapons together.

"Thunder blaster," Hunter shouted.

Blake and Kristina knelt down in front of Hunter and the three of them held the blaster in place.

"We're ready when you are," Kristina told him.

"Ready," Hunter said as he took aim.

"I'm too young to croak," the frog said as it finally managed to push itself to its feet.

"Fire," Hunter shouted.

After he said this, a large golden colored lightning orb shot out of the blaster and it collided with the frog.

"Done deal," Hunter said as they turned their backs on the large explosion and the three of them started walking away.

"Hey wait," Shane called. "What's up with you guys?"

"Why did you just help us," Tori asked.

"Hello? Anybody in there," Dustin asked as the thunder rangers continued to walk away from them.

"We're even...wind rangers," Hunter said as he and the other thunders disappeared.


	8. Ninja Spirits

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter Seven!**

"I can't believe you found out where their Ninja Ops is," Hunter said in an excited voice as he and Kristina followed Blake through the forest to the waterfall. "We can finally get revenge on their Sensei."

Kristina turned to Blake and saw that he wasn't nearly as happy as his brother was. What she and Hunter didn't know was that he had pretty much used Tori to find out where the entrance was located in the first place.

"You okay Blake," Kristina asked.

Hunter glanced at the two with a raised eyebrow. He then noticed that his brother was acting rather strangely.

"Yeah I'm fine," Blake assured his friend.

"Are you sure," Hunter asked.

"I'm fine guys," Blake told them. "Really."

Hunter and Kristina glanced at each other and then they continued to follow him. After about five more minutes of walking, they came to the small lake with the waterfall.

"There it is," Blake told them as he pointed to the waterfall. "That's the secret entrance."

"Let's get this over with," Kristina said.

"We should probably morph first," Hunter told them.

"Right," Blake and Kristina said.

"Thunder storm ranger form," Blake, Hunter, and Kristina shouted.

Within seconds, Hunter morphed into the crimson thunder ranger, Blake morphed into the navy thunder ranger, and Kristina morphed into the gold thunder ranger. The three then walked through the water and over to the waterfall where they disappeared.

"Yeah that's what they told Kelly, no parents," Dustin told Shane and Tori as they walked through the entrance to Ninja Ops.

"Blake, Hunter, and Kristina lied to me," Tori asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Why?"

Just then they spotted the three thunder rangers bringing Cam out into the main room. Shane, Tori, and Dustin immediately got into fighting stances when they saw the three thunders.

"What are you doing here," Shane asked in an angry voice.

The thunder rangers powered down and Dustin's and Tori's eyes grew wide when they saw that Blake and Kristina were one of them.

"Blake," Tori asked with disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Blake said. And he truly looked like he was. "But we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you."

"Kris," Dustin asked in disbelief when he saw his cousin.

"I'm sorry Dustin," Kristina said with an apologetic look on her face.

"But why," Dustin asked. He couldn't believe that his own cousin was one of his enemies. "Why are you working with Lothor?"

"I can't answer that right now Dustin," Kristina told her cousin. "But I do hope that you will forgive me."

"If you guys hurt him I will hunt you down," Tori said with an angry expression on her face.

"I'm right with you Tori," Dustin said as he glared at his cousin.

"Leave him," Hunter said as he tossed Cam over to the wind rangers. "We've got what we want. Goodbye rangers. And good luck in your future battles."

With that said, the thunder rangers disappeared in a puff of smoke. Cam ran over to the small house that his father lived in and was looking around for him.

"Everyone alright," Tori asked.

"What did they want here," Shane asked.

"My father," Cam said as he removed his glasses and turned to the wind rangers. "They took my father."

Shane, Tori, and Dustin looked at him with looks of shock on their faces.

"I knew there was something about those three," Shane said.

"You don't need to say I told you so okay," Dustin said with a look of hurt on his face as he walked away from him. "I feel bad enough already. I mean I can't believe I trusted Kris and her friends."

"Look," Shane said as he turned to his friend. "Of course you would trust your cousin. You had know way of knowing that she was a thunder ranger."

"That's them," Cam said as he pointed to the computer monitor. "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track his location within a twenty five mile radius."

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers can he," Shane asked.

"No," Cam told them. "And he's about to go out of range."

"Why are they taking him out there to the middle of the forest," Dustin asked with confusion in his voice.

"Found it," Tori suddenly said. Everyone turned to her and saw that she was holding a scroll. "The mountain of lost ninjas."

"Of course," Cam said as though a light had clicked on.

"Oh that's where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are right," Dustin asked.

"So you do study your ninja history," Cam said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah sometimes," Dustin told him.

"Then you should know, that the mountain of lost ninjas is where the cavern of spirits is," Cam said.

"Which houses the gem of souls," Tori said. "It's the only thing on earth that's powerful enough to break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei."

"That's got to be what the thunders are after," Cam said.

"Then that's where we're going," Shane told them.

Meanwhile Blake, Hunter, and Kristina were walking through a forest trying to get to the cavern of lost spirits. Mist was starting to rise and Blake and Kristina were starting to get the creeps. As they continued walking their heard a noise behind them and the three of them spun around.

"I don't know about you guys," Blake said as he looked around his surroundings. "But I'm not really digging this place."

"I'm with ya there bro," Kristina said as she patted Blake on the shoulder. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Don't chicken out now," Hunter told his brother and girlfriend as he continued walking.

Blake and Kristina glanced at each other before following Hunter.

"You should be afraid thunder rangers," Sensei Kanoi told them from the sphere he was in. "There are spirits here of the darkest ninjas the world has ever known."

"Quiet," Hunter ordered. "We know what we're doing."

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you know harm, makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with," Sensei Kanoi asked.

Hunter held up the sphere that Sensei Kanoi was in and glared at him. "You destroyed our parents," Hunter said in an angry voice. "Parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve everything that's coming to you!"

"And what about you Kristina," Sensei Kanoi asked as they started walking again.

"What about me," Kristina asked without looking at him.

"I know you don't believe I destroyed their parents," Sensei Kanoi told her. "I saw the hurt look on your face when your cousin found out you were a thunder ranger."

"Shut up," Hunter said in an angry voice before Kristina could answer.

"Stop trying to turn her against us," Blake added.

"Don't worry guys," Kristina said as she glared at Sensei Kanoi. "I won't turn against you two. Ever."

"Tracking systems are online," Cam told the wind rangers as they rode in the back of the mobile command center.

"Ugh, how long do we get there," Dustin asked.

"I told you to go before we left Ninja Ops," Cam said as he turned around to face him.

"That's not why I'm asking," Dustin told him. "I'm just freaking here."

"Hey Tori," Shane said as he walked over to his friend who had a hurt look on her face. "It wasn't your fault."

"Well then who's was it," Tori asked.

"You were just doing what you thought was right," Shane told her. "It could have happened to anyone of us."

A small smile appeared on Tori's face when Shane said this. He patted her on her shoulder and he walked over to his Tsunami Cycle.

"This is as far as I go," Cam said as he removed his glasses and walked over to the rangers. "The rest is up to you. Please find my father."

The wind rangers nodded and they revved up their Tsunami Cycles.

"Alright guys let's go," Shane said.

"Ready," Tori said as she gave her friend a thumbs up.

"Hit it," Dustin said.

The ramp went down and they drove their cycles down it and onto the road.

"How much further," Blake asked as he continued to follow Hunter and Kristina through the forest.

"Almost there," Hunter told his brother.

"Good," Blake said.

"I can't wait to get out of this place," Kristina said.

Just then the three of them heard another noise from behind them and they spun around.

"Did you hear that," Blake asked them.

"Yeah," Hunter and Kristina said together.

After they said this, they were suddenly surrounded by an army of dead ninja spirits. The three backed away and they got into fighting stances.

"Ready guys," Hunter asked as he sat the sphere that Sensei Kanoi was in on the ground in front of him.

"Yeah," Blake and Kristina said.

"Thunder storm ranger form," the three shouted.

Within seconds, Hunter morphed into the crimson thunder ranger, Blake morphed into the navy thunder ranger, and Kristina morphed into the gold thunder ranger.

"Power of thunder," the three thunder rangers shouted.

After they morphed, Hunter picked up the sphere and the three of them charged into battle. Hunter dodged a punch to the face and swung his leg underneath one of the spirits knocking it over. He then did a spin kick knocking two more to the ground. Kristina did a flip over one and she kicked it hard in the back making it sail backwards. She then kneed another in the gut and flipped it over on its back. Blake started throwing punches and kicks at the spirits. He slammed his fist into a ninja spirit's gut making it sail backwards. One of the ninja spirits tried to kick him in the face but he grabbed its leg and he flipped it over.

"They just keep coming," Hunter said as he watched the ninja spirits get back to their feet.

A few of the ninja spirits surrounded Kristina and she tried her best to dodge their attacks but failed. Two of the ninja spirits sent powerful blows to her gut and she went sailing backwards.

"Kris," Hunter and Blake yelled as they rushed to her side.

"You okay," Hunter asked as he helped his girlfriend to her feet.

"Yeah," Kristina said.

The three thunder rangers moved close together as the ninja spirits surrounded them.

"What now," Hunter asked as they backed away.

Just as he said this, laser blasts collided with the ninja spirits that were surrounding the thunders making them fall to the ground.

"What," Hunter asked with confusion in his voice.

"Who did that," Blake asked as he looked around.

"Coming through," Shane said as he and the other wind rangers shot lasers at the ninja spirits as they drove by on their Tsunami Cycles.

"Whoa," Blake, Hunter, and Kristina said as the wind rangers came to a stop in front of them.

"Who do we fight," Dustin asked as he looked from the thunder rangers to the ninja spirits.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color," Shane said.

"Good plan," Tori said.

"Stay close," Hunter told his teammates.

"Right," Blake and Kristina said.

Just then, the thunders were surrounded yet again by a few of the ninja spirits. Hunter held up the sphere that Sensei Kanoi was in and as he did so Dustin drove by on his cycle and took it from him.

"I'll take that," Dustin said.

"Hey," Hunter yelled as Dustin drove away.

"You okay," Dustin asked as his Sensei as he brought his bike to a stop.

"Not for long," Kristina said as she did a flip over him and grabbed the sphere.

"Give Sensei back Kris," Dustin yelled.

"Sorry dude," Kristina said with a chuckle as she took off running but stopped as an army of ninja spirits surrounded her. "Blake," Kristina shouted as she tossed the sphere in his direction.

"I've got it," Blake said as he caught the sphere. He tried to take off running but was stopped almost as quickly as Kristina was by an army of ninja spirits. "Hunter," Blake yelled as he tossed the sphere in his direction.

"Got it," Hunter said as he caught the sphere.

The thunder rangers backed away from the ninja spirits and so did the wind rangers. Soon they were all standing in a circle facing the large army.

"These guys are fearless," Shane said.

"They're dead," Tori reminded him. "It's not like they have a lot to lose."

"So that would be the glass half empty right," Dustin asked.

"Back off," Hunter warned the ninja spirits.

"How about a truce," Shane asked Hunter. "Let's do this together."

"Fine by me," Hunter said. "But only for now."

With that said, Hunter and Shane teamed up, Blake and Tori teamed up, and Kristina and Dustin teamed up. Shane and Hunter charged towards a small army of the ninja spirits and they started throwing punches and kicks at them. When Shane failed to take out a ninja spirit, Hunter would finish it off.

Blake and Tori did a flip and when they landed they both swung their feet underneath two ninja spirits making them both fall backwards. Dustin charged towards two ninja spirits and he kicked one in the gut and then punched another one. As they went to attack him, he did a backwards handspring to dodge their blows. Kristina did a flip over Dustin and took out the ninja spirtis that tried to attack him with her thunder staff. Before they knew it, they had defeated the ninja spirits.

"Got them," Shane said.

"That was great teamwork," Sensei Kanoi said.

"We did it," Tori said.

"You rock bro," Dustin said as he patted Blake on the shoulder.

"Yeah and you were great to Kris," Tori said as she turned to Kristina.

"Don't call me bro," Blake said as he flipped Dustin over on his back.

"Don't expect us to work with you guys again," Kristina said as she flipped Tori.

"Good job," Shane told Hunter as he held out his hand.

"Yeah right," Hunter said as he elbowed Shane in the gut making him fall backwards. "Let's go," Hunter said as his teammates joined him.

"We're out of here," Blake said.

"Later wind rangers," Kristina said as she and the other thunder rangers ninja streaked away from them.

"They're getting away," Tori said.

"Not for long," Shane told his friends.

"Right," Dustin and Tori said.

"Ninja streak," the three wind rangers shouted.

Within seconds, the wind rangers disappeared in blurs of red, blue, and yellow.


	9. Author's Note

Hey, I'm sorry for those of you who have enjoyed this fanfic. I deleted some chapters because as I was looking over that story I wasn't too happy with the way it was going after the Chapter Ninja Spirits. Another idea popped into my head and instead of deleting the whole story, I was just going to fix the chapters I deleted because I like the first part of the story. Anyways, I'll have the chapters up pretty soon. :)


	10. The Truth Revealed

**Hey guys. Here's one of the new chapters. I'll have the next one up tomorrow. :)**

The wind rangers followed the thunder rangers to a rock quarry and once they stopped ninja streaking they immediately started fighting. Hunter kicked Shane in the gut and made him sail backwards. Kristina pulled out her thunder staff and swung it at Dustin. Once it collided with him sparks flew out of his costume and he fell to the ground. Tori went to punch Blake but he grabbed her arm and flipped her over.

"Why are you doing this," Dustin asked the thunders as he and the other wind rangers got to their feet.

"Simple...revenge," Hunter told them with anger in his voice.

Just then the ground started to shake and the wind and thunder rangers looked around their surroundings.

"Huh," Tori asked as she looked around.

"What's that," Dustin asked.

"Revenge for what," Shane asked the thunder rangers.

"Whoa," Tori said as a large zord appeared before them.

"Hey is that," Shane started to say but Tori finished his sentence.

"Zurgane," Tori said.

"Who gave him the keys to a zord huh," Dustin asked.

"That will keep them busy," Hunter told Blake and Kristina.

"Yeah," Blake said.

With that, the thunder rangers took off.

"Guys, they're getting away," Cam told the wind rangers.

"Not again," Dustin said as he and the others turned towards the spot where the thunders had been seconds before.

"You guys go after them," Tori told her friends. "I'll keep Zurgane busy."

"Alright," Dustin said.

"Let's do it," Shane said as he and Dustin ran after the thunder rangers.

"Cam, how about those zords," Tori said.

"On the way Tori," Cam told her as he hit a button on his computer.

A plane transformed into Shane's hawk zord, a cruise ship transformed into Tori's dolphin zord, and a roller coaster and a Ferris wheel transformed into Dustin lion zord.

"Here goes nothing," Tori said as she jumped into her dolphin zord.

Within seconds, the zords combined to form the storm megazord.

"Cam, a little help here," Tori said.

"I'll send you a power disk that will allow you to control the megazord by yourself," Cam told her.

"Alright," Tori said. She then turned her head to her control panel and saw the power disk appear. She picked it up and spoke. "Who says women can't drive," Tori said. With that said she tried her best to hold off Zurgane while her friends tried to get Sensei Kanoi back.

* * *

"Give me that ball," Dustin ordered as he jumped into the air and went to attack Hunter but Blake stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," Blake said as he kicked Dustin in the gut sending him sailing backwards.

Shane then charged at Hunter but Kristina jumped in front of him. "Go Hunter," Kristina said as she sent a heavy blow to Shane's gut making him fly backwards as well.

"Right," Hunter said as he took off. But he didn't get too far because Dustin kicked his foot underneath Hunter's feet making him fall to the ground. "Bro," Hunter yelled as he tossed the sphere Sensei Kanoi was in to Blake.

"Got it," Blake yelled as he caught the sphere. Shane charged at Blake and went to kick him but ended up kicking the sphere that Sensei was in.

"Ooh sorry Sensei," Shane apologized.

"I'm fine," Sensei Kanoi assured him.

Blake then went to throw the ball to Hunter but Dustin jumped in front of him and caught it. "Ha ha," Dustin said. Hunter kicked at Dustin's face but as Dustin ducked to avoid the attack, Kristina rolled over Dustin's back and grabbed the sphere from him.

"I'll take that," Kristina said with a chuckle.

Once she took it, Hunter kicked Dustin and he flew backwards once more. Shane rushed over to his friend and helped him to his feet. "You okay," Shane asked.

"Yeah," Dustin assured him. "I just wish I knew what they meant by revenge."

"Come on let's find out," Shane said.

"Right," Dustin said as the two took off after the thunders.

Once the two wind rangers caught up with the thunders, Shane managed to get Sensei Kanoi back by grabbing Kristina's arm and flipping her over. Blake charged at Shane to get the sphere back but Shane quickly through Sensei Kanoi to Dustin. However, just as Dustin was about to catch the sphere, Hunter kicked it away from him sending Sensei Kanoi flying into the air. The wind rangers and the thunder rangers all rushed to catch him but as they fought each other, he ended up slamming into the ground with a hard thud.

"Sensei," Dustin yelled as he and Shane were kicked to the ground by Blake and Kristina.

Just then they heard Tori scream as Zurgane sent a heavy blow to the megazord.

"Tori," Shane and Dustin yelled when they saw the megazord hit the ground.

"I meant to do that," Tori said with a laugh as she brought the megazord back to its feet.

"Zurgane! Here comes the fun," Dustin yelled.

"Ha ha! Tori's taking you to school," Shane added.

"Recess is over," Kristina told the wind rangers as she, Blake, and Hunter pulled out their thunder staffs.

"Ninja swords," Shane and Dustin yelled as they pulled out their swords.

The thunders rangers and the wind rangers charged at each other yet again. Blake and Kristina fought Dustin while Hunter took on Shane.

"You guys are so bugging me," Dustin said with anger in his voice as he swung his sword at Blake making sparks fly out of his costume. He then spun around and swung his sword at Kristina hitting her as well. Blake and Kristina then started to swing their staffs at Dustin hitting him with each swing.

Shane fired laser blasts at Hunter who easily dodged them. "My turn," Hunter said with a chuckle as he pulled out his crimson blaster and aimed it at Shane. He pulled the trigger and shot a laser beam at Shane which collided with him making him fly backwards.

"This is getting old," Shane said as he hit the ground.

Blake and Kristina both sent heavy blows to Dustin with their staffs and sent him flying backwards. He grunted in pain when he hit the ground. Just then they heard Tori scream once more as the megazord fell to the ground. Shane and Dustin spun around and saw Zurgane attack the megazord before Tori had a chance to get it back to its feet.

"Tori," Shane and Dustin yelled.

While their backs were turned, Hunter, Blake, and Kristina ran towards the two wind rangers and swung their staffs at them. Sparks flew out of their costumes as they hit the ground.

"Are we having fun yet," Dustin asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"I am," Hunter said with a chuckle as he aimed his crimson blaster at the wind rangers. Once the blast collided with them there was a large explosion and the force from it sent them flying through the air.

Blake and Kristina ran up to Hunter. They turned back to the wind rangers who were struggling to get to their feet.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake said with anger in his voice.

"Yeah," Hunter said as the three thunders walked towards the area where Sensei Kanoi was. Hunter picked up the sphere he was in and spoke. "Now it's payback time."

The three thunders then walked away from them.

"Dude they can't be right," Dustin said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"It's a lie," Shane added as he got to his feet as well. "Let's do this," Shane said as he jumped into the air and Dustin grabbed a hold of him.

"Ready," Dustin asked.

* * *

"That's it Zurgane you're through ruining my day," Tori said with anger in her voice. "Dolphin laser," Tori shouted as she sent a powerful laser attack at Zurgane making the zord that he was in fly backwards.

* * *

Dustin threw Shane towards the thunder rangers as hard as he could. "Ninja air assault," Shane yelled as he started running on the air. The thunder rangers spun around and saw Shane coming right for them. Shane kicked Hunter in the gut sending him flying through the air with him.

"HUNTER," Blake and Kristina yelled.

Shane swung his sword repeatedly at Hunter causing damage with each blow. Finally he sent a powerful blow to his gut knocking him to the ground with a hard thud. "Got him," Shane said as he grabbed Sensei Kanoi and took off running.

"You okay bro," Blake asked as he and Kristina rushed to Hunter's side.

"Yeah," Hunter assured his brother and girlfriend as they helped him to his feet.

* * *

"Turbine combo," Tori shouted. The megazord pulled the trigger on the squid drill and shot the final blow to Zurgane's zord. Zurgane quickly ejected himself from the zord as it was destroyed.

* * *

"I think we lost them," Shane said as he and Dustin came to a stop.

"Thank goodness," Sensei Kanoi said.

"You're alright now Sensei," Shane said with a smile on his face as his visor in his helmet opened revealing his face.

"Hey guys," Tori said as she rushed over to them. The visor on her helmet opened once she made it to them. "You got him! Excellent!"

"Mind if we cut in," Kristina shouted as she and Blake charged at them. The two thunders caught the wind rangers off guard so they were unable to block the attacks from them.

Blake then kicked the sphere out of Shane's grip and Sensei Kanoi went flying yet again.

"Not again," Sensei Kanoi said as he hit the ground.

"Thunder storm cannon," Hunter yelled as he aimed the large blaster at the wind rangers. "Come on Blake and Kris get out of the way," Hunter said.

"We can't," Blake told his brother as he fought the wind rangers.

"Just take your shot Hunter," Kristina told him as she continued to fight the wind rangers.

"You guys look out," Tori warned her friends when she saw Hunter aiming the thunder storm cannon at them.

"Whoa. Shane come on," Dustin said as he dodged a blow to the head from Kristina.

"Uh, I'm a little busy," Shane told them as he tried to fight off Blake.

"Hunter shoot," Kristina told him.

Hunter pulled the trigger and shot a laser blast at the wind rangers. Blake and Kristina were caught in the explosion and were sent flying through the air along with the wind rangers. The sphere that Sensei Kanoi was in went flying towards Hunter who bent over and picked it up. "Hello again," Hunter said with a chuckle.

"Oh well," Sensei Kanoi said.

"Blake! Kris," Hunter said with concern in his voice when he saw the two on the ground. Smoke was coming from their costumes as they pushed themselves to their feet.

"I'm okay," Blake assured his brother as he walked over to him.

"So am I," Kristina said as she joined them.

"We got what we came for let's bail," Hunter said.

"Later," Kristina told the wind rangers as she, Blake, and Hunter ninja streaked away.

"Man I can't stand those guys," Shane said with anger in his voice as he, Dustin, and Tori got to their feet.

* * *

Blake, Hunter, and Kris walked cautiously along the shore that lead to the Cavern of Lost Souls. "The ninja spirits sense our presence," Sensei Kanoi informed the thunders.

They stopped walking for a moment and looked around their surroundings for any sign of the cavern. "There," Kristina said as she pointed out the large cave.

Blake and Hunter turned to the area where she was pointing and they saw the cave. "The cavern," Blake said as he glanced at his brother and friend.

"Consider what you are about to do carefully," Sensei Kanoi warned the three as they started walking towards the cavern. "There are powerful forces here."

"Quiet," Hunter ordered as they entered the cavern. "The gem of souls will take care of you."

* * *

Back in the rangers mobile command center, they had explained to Cam why the thunders kidnapped their Sensei.

"The thunder rangers think that Sensei destroyed Blake's and Hunter's parents," Shane explained. "But there's no way he could do something like that."

"Of course he couldn't," Cam said with a sigh as he spun around in his chair to face them. "My father's only ever fought in self defense. He teaches his students respect, decency, virtue."

"We know that," Tori said. "We don't believe those lies anymore than you do."

"I don't know what to do," Cam said with a sigh of frustration.

"I do," Shane told his friend as he and the others walked over to him.

"Just be careful," Cam said.

* * *

Shane, Tori, and Dustin walked into the Cavern of Lost Souls and their eyes grew wide when they saw the thunder rangers standing around their Sensei. Hunter had the gem of souls in his right hand and he was getting ready to strike when Shane stopped him.

"NO," Shane yelled. Blake, Hunter, and Kristina spun around and saw that the wind rangers were there. "Put it down," Shane told Hunter. "Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything," Hunter said with anger in his voice.

"Your Sensei destroyed their parents," Kristina added with anger in her voice as well.

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Blake said.

"And you believed him," Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we," Hunter asked.

"Well dude he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys," Dustin told the thunders.

"We're done talking," Hunter shouted as he rose the gem into the air ready to strike Sensei Kanoi.

"NO," the wind rangers yelled as they started to run towards them. Kristina stepped in front of Blake and Hunter and blocked their path. She was ready to take on the wind rangers by herself in order to help her best friend and boyfriend. The wind rangers stopped in their tracks when they saw Kristina blocking their way.

"Get out of the way Kris," Dustin said.

"Sorry but that's not gonna happen," Kristina said as she got into a fighting stance. "If you want to get your Sensei back you'll have to go through me first."

Just as Hunter was about to strike Sensei Kanoi with the gem of souls, a male voice suddenly echoed throughout the cavern. "Put it down Hunter," the male voice said.

The thunder rangers and the wind rangers turned their heads and saw two figures in white appear. One was a man and the other was a woman.

"Who are you," Shane asked.

"Mom? Dad? How did you," Hunter started to say but his father cut him off.

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas," their father explained. "We'll be here for all eternity."

"Because of him right," Blake asked his parents as he indicated Sensei Kanoi.

"No Blake. He's not responsible for what happened to us," their mother told them.

"But I don't get it," Kristina said as she walked up and stood next to Hunter. He glanced at her before turning back to his parents. "If their Sensei didn't do it who did?"

"The one they call Lothor," Blake and Hunter's father said.

"Now there's a shock," Tori said with sarcasm.

"Their fading," Hunter suddenly said as the two figures started to disappear.

"No no no wait come back," Blake pleaded.

"Thank you so much for being there for our sons Kristina," Blake and Hunter's father said. "It means a lot to us that you care so much about them."

A small smile appeared on Kristina's face when she heard this. "They both mean a lot to me. I'll always be there for them," Kristina told Blake and Hunter's parents.

"We'll always be looking after you," Blake and Hunter's mom told their sons.

"Make us proud," their father said as he and his wife disappeared.

"Come back," Hunter whispered as he reached out for them. Kristina turned to him and saw that he was almost on the verge of tears. She turned to Blake and saw the same sad expression on her face. She hated seeing them like this. She put a comforting arm around Hunter's waist. He turned to her and she saw his eyes watering.

"What a sight," Lothor said from behind them. The thunder rangers and the wind rangers spun around and saw him standing there with a smile on his face. "The thunder rangers crying for their mommy."

The sad expressions on Blake and Hunter's faces were replaced by angry ones as they stepped in front of the wind rangers. Kristina followed the two with the same angry look on her face.

"My ears were burning," Lothor said. "You've been talking about me haven't you?"

"It was you all along," Hunter said with anger in his voice. "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you," Lothor asked with a smirk on his face.

"You're gonna pay Lothor," Kristina told him as her right hand curled into a fist.

"Ooh I'm so scared," Lothor said with a chuckle. "Now give me the hamster. We've got business to attend to."

"Actually dude, he's a guinea pig," Dustin told him.

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane added.

"Then I'll take him," Lothor said.

"Uh hello. Lots of us and one of you," Tori reminded him.

"Oh please," Lothor said as he fired a laser blast at the rangers.

"Stand back," Hunter shouted as he dived in front of the rangers and held the gem of souls out in front of him. The laser blast collided with the gem and ricocheted back at Lothor. Once the blast hit Lothor he disappeared.

"Whoa," Kristina said when she saw Lothor vanish. "What happened?"

"Dude you nailed Lothor," Dustin said.

Kristina and Blake walked over to Hunter and they saw that the gem of souls had shattered into tiny pieces. "How did you do that," Shane asked Hunter.

"The gem of souls...it's broken," Hunter told them. "I used it to protect us but it shattered.

"That's bad right," Dustin asked.

"For better or worse, the power of the gem cannot be destroyed Dustin," Sensei Kanoi said. The rangers turned towards him and saw that he was no longer in the energy sphere.

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor," Tori asked Sensei Kanoi.

"I suspect that he is very much alive, and I fear more desperate than ever," Sensei Kanoi told the rangers.

* * *

Cam and his father were staring out at the ocean. Cam looked down at the broken shards of the gem of souls and sighed. He then turned to his father who was sitting on the rock next to him. "Are you sure about this," Cam asked.

"The gem of souls is dangerous Cam," Sensei Kanoi told his son. "In the wrong hands it could bring harm to countless innocent people."

Cam nodded as he got to his feet. After taking one last look at the shattered gem, he stood up and tossed it into the ocean. "The gem has taught the thunder rangers that revenge is never the answer," Sensei Kanoi said as Cam said back down. "But there are still those who have yet to learn that lesson."

"He's not through with us is he," Cam asked as he watched the ocean glow a green color, then a pink color, and then turn back to normal.

"Lothor? No," Sensei Kanoi said with a sigh. "Far from it I fear."

* * *

A while later, Hunter and Kris were walking hand in hand along the shore of the beach. Hunter had said that he wanted to talk to her about something but so far, he hadn't said a word. Every now and then, he would look at her and open his mouth to say something but decided against it. The silence between them was starting to worry her.

"Hunter," Kris asked as she stopped walking.

"Yeah," he said as he came to as stop as well.

"What's wrong," Kris asked, her voice filled with worry. Hunter was about to answer but Kris held up a hand and cut him off. "And please don't lie to me and say nothing. You said you needed to talk to me about something but you've barely said a word. Please talk to me."

Hunter let out a sigh as he took her hands in his and then looked in her eyes. "We're leaving today," he told her.

"As in you, Blake, and I," Kris asked.

"No," Hunter said. "As in Blake and I. You're staying here."

"What," Kris asked with wide eyes. "But the three of us are a team. We have been since we were kids."

"I know," Hunter said as he lowered his head. But...it's for the best."

"What are you talking about," Kris asked him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How is the two of you leaving for the best?"

Hunter lifted his head to look into her eyes again. "Because of everything Blake and I put you through," he explained. "You fought the wind rangers because of us. You turned on your cousin because of us. And the worst part is, you were going to help us destroy their Sensei even though he didn't do anything wrong. Blake and I don't want to put you through anything else."

"Hunter, none of that was your fault or Blake's fault," Kris told him. "It was Lothor's. He lied to us and we _all_ fell for it. But leaving isn't going to change anything."

"Yes it will," Hunter said. "Look, I know Dustin's angry with you so by you staying, you can fix the relationship between you and him. You guys are family after all. Plus, you'll be safer here. The wind rangers and their Sensei will protect you."

"So...so you and Blake are leaving for good," Kris asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm never going to see you two again?"

"No, you'll see us again," Hunter assured her as he placed a comforting hand on her cheek. "Blake and I just need some time to think about everything that's happened."

Kris understood what Hunter was saying but she still couldn't help but feel sad. The three of them had never been apart...ever. Blake was like a little brother to her and Hunter was her boyfriend. She loved them both. They were like a second family to her.

"Do you promise you'll come back," she asked.

"I promise. And to show you that I do, I have something I want to give you," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crimson colored box. He then opened the box and Kris's eyes widened when she saw a silver ring with her birthstone (a purple pearl) in the center of it. He then took out the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. "This promise ring means that we're coming back. It also means something else. It means that I love you very much and after Lothor and his goons are defeated, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

"As in marriage," Kris asked with a smile on her face.

"As in marriage," Hunter said with a nod of his head.

"Oh Hunter," Kris said as she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you to," Hunter said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He then pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Blake appeared on the beach with a navy backpack strapped to his back and a crimson backpack in his right hand just as Hunter and Kris started kissing. A smile appeared on his face as he approached his brother and his friend. He watched as Hunter held her close almost looking like he didn't want to let go. "Did he change his mind about leaving," Blake thought. "Nah. When my brother sets his mind to something, he hardly ever changes it."

Blake hated to ruin their moment but new he had to. "Hey guys," Blake said causing the two to quickly separate.

"Hey," Hunter and Kris greeted.

"Hunter, did you uh...you know...tell her," Blake asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah," Hunter said with a somewhat sad expression on his face. He always tried his best to hide his emotions but this was one of those times when he couldn't. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm all packed. Here's your bag," Blake said as he tossed the crimson bag to Hunter.

"Thanks. We'd better get going," Hunter said.

"Right," Blake said with a nod of his head. He then walked up to Kris and pulled her into a hug. "Later sis. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to bro," Kris said as she put her arms around him. "Stay safe okay."

"I will," Blake said as they parted. He gave her a smile before walking over to his brother.

"See ya," Hunter and Blake said together. She waved goodbye as tears filled her eyes once more. They gave her a small smile before they ninja streaked away in blurs of navy and crimson.


End file.
